Timelines collide
by NectarPirate
Summary: Percy sets out on an adventure to find Annabeth after a giant scarab beetle has swallowed her and simply disappeared. However,when his world was turned upside,he must rise again and work with the Kanes to fight this new threat.
1. Chapter 1:The beggining

**Hi guys!  
No new chapter today,just wanted to reupload all the chapters with missing words,well since I didn't want to leave them like that :P  
I'll be doing the same thing on my other story,so watch out for that!**

* * *

It all started when Chiron's pinata swallowed Annabeth.

Surprised? Don't be. Stuff like this happens all the time, especially for demigods. I'm Percy Jackson, and I am a demigod(surprise, surprise). We're half-bloods, the children of gods and mortals. We have this aura thing that attracts monsters,and this is why our only safe haven on earth is Camp Half-Blood. We were celebrating Chiron's 3000th anniversary at our dining pavilion.

''Why the long face, Percy?''A voice jarred me out of my daydream. Its owner came to me and sat next to me, flashing me that smile I always love.

''Nothing really, Annabeth. Just thinking about stuff.''I said dismissively. She gave me a look of pure disbelief.

''Wait...you can think?''She exclaimed.''Hey!''I protested, waving my arms around. She laughed and laid her head on my shoulder. We just kind of sat there for a while, watching as Chiron pitifully tried to swing at a small pinata strung in the center of the roof blindfolded, and landed on his hooves.

Yes, I said hooves. He's part horse.''You wanna help?''I whispered to her.''He'll figure out in about 3 seconds.''She made a counting down motion with her fingers.

Right on cue, Chiron unslung his bow. He aimed it at the pinata and using the bat for an arrow, shot a perfect hit on the pinata. Packets of ambrosia began pouring out of the maimed puppet.

''You never cease to amaze me.''I shook my head in amazement. All around me, streamers were rolling down from the roof and party music was blaring from somewhere at the center. The demigods all cheered and rushed to pick up the scattered Ambrosia.

Suddenly, a satyr walked to us and wedged himself between me and Annabeth. He was wearing a shirt that says 'kiss the hooves' and a sombrero. Oh, and he was holding a wine glass.

''Hey man, how's it going?''The satyr gave me a fist bump.''Hey, Grover. You do not want to be here right now.''I said, rubbing my shoulder.

''Why?''He crossed his legs.''Looks okay to me, no monsters or anything.''He placed a hand on my shoulder.

''Move aside, Goat Hooves.''Annabeth shoved Grover off the bench and sat next to me again. He grunted and raised his wine glass.''Sayonara!''

A Centuar for an activities director, a drunk satyr for a friend, oh and did I mention that the director of the camp is a god? Welcome to my life. Surprisingly, it's kind of easy to adapt if you are a demigod here. Even easier now that Annabeth is here. We just cuddled together and watched the mass chaos ensue.

''Hey, does that pinata look...weird?''I asked, pointing to it. The maimed carcass was dangling around the pavilion, and it looked like it was slightly glowing red.''I don't see anything weird, Percy. What's wrong?''Annabeth frowned.

The pinata was getting brighter, but nobody else noticed it, not even Rachel Elizabeth Dare. They were all just having a good time.''Oh no,''I yelled.''It's going to explode! Get out of there!''

The pinata collapsed on itself like there was a black hole in it, and exploded, sending a wave of red energy pulsing around the pavilion. Chiron and the others were all thrown back from the blast, and they laid there unconscious. I was thrown to one of the pillars and slumped to the floor.

''What...the,''The pinata was gone now, and in its place, lay a huge beetle. That thing was almost half the size of the whole pavilion! I quickly got up and pulled out Riptide. The blade glowed dimly and it was enough to get the creature's attention.

''Oh no.''The beetle sprung at me, and I dived forward, nearly getting decapitated. The creature spat out a good chunk of the pillar, then settled its eyes on Annabeth. It made way for her, but I stepped in front of it.

''You're not taking another step.''I whimpered, raising my sword weakly. Behind me, I heard Annabeth slowly start to stir, and that gave me some encouragement. I jumped forward, aiming to pierce its hide, but it just swept me away like nothing.

I crumpled next to Grover, and I barely had enough strength to lift my head. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the beetle opened its jaws and completely swallow Annabeth whole!

''NO!''I yelled. My gut tightened, and I summoned every single drop of water in the camp. They all gathered behind me, swirling around like a giant sideways tornado. I managed to stand up.''Let her go!''

The beetle was unfazed. In fact, it looked like it was smirking at me! I roared and sent a few hundred gallons of water sailing through the pavilion. But before they reached the beetle, the latter just jumped out of the pavilion, onto the ground and dissolved into some sand.

''...ANNABETH?''I yelled. There was no reply. I just simply stared at a pile of sand on the ground. Then, reality came crashing back to me. My knees buckled, and I let go of all the water in the pavilion. They dropped to the floor and woke pretty much everyone up. They all sputtered out water and glared at me, but I didn't care.

''Percy?''Chiron said softly. He trotted behind me and laid a hand on my shoulder.''What happened?''

''Annabeth...she's gone.''I whispered. I just kept staring at the pile of sand, my hopes and dreams crushed before my eyes. Without Annabeth, I'm just an empty shell. Without a turtle. I had nothing to live for, no one to please, no one for comfort. I was alone.

''There has to be a way...there has to be!''I said, before a crazy idea began to form in my head. I stood up so quickly, Chiron stepped back a few steps. I turned to him with glee in my eyes.

''Oh no, Percy. Please don't tell me what I think you're going to do.''His eyes widened in fear.

''But I have to see the oracle!''I protested. Chiron shook his head sadly.

''Percy, the oracle has always seen to provide prophecies of only the most catastrophic of events. Would it really tell you of anything about Annabeth?''My heart slumped a little at that, but I was determined to at least try.

''This is a catastrophic event.''Rachel limped towards us, accompanied by the Stoll brothers. They set her down on a bench.''This is more catastrophic than any of you could even imagine. This is far worse than Kronos.''She turned to me, and her eyes started to glow. She opened her mouth, and green mist started to come out, forming a vague TV screen. The screen flickered to life and showed a hotel room, with Annabeth and two other people, a black-skinned boy and a white-skinned girl. They were all relaxing, and the sight of Annabeth made my heart jump.

Annabeth turned around to face me, and said ''Two and two, of a different time, must fight together, or the end is nigh.''  
The boy joined in. ''Victory is never without death, but an act of faith can change all that.''  
The girl said ''A plan of trust, and a choice to make. Lose the fight, and it's all up to fate''  
Lastly, all of them chorused ''When both worlds collide, both hands must unite.''And with that,all the mist came back to Rachel and she slumped forward. The Stoll brothers quickly carried her off.

''Was that another prophecy?''I asked shakily. Chiron took a deep breath.''Don't answer me, I already know.''

I took a seat that was still in good condition.''Gods, I need a break. I just fought Kronos a week ago.''I smothered my face with my hands.

Chiron was about to speak, but I silenced him.''I know, you're going to say something about Hercules having to do 12 impossible quests or something and he didn't have time for a break.''

Chiron staggered back. He opened his mouth weakly, but I interjected.''Yes, you are that predictable.''

Chiron closed his mouth.''Well then.''He coughed slightly to get more attention.''We will discuss this further at the campfire at 8 pm sharp. Don't be late.''He glared at the campers from Ares' cabin.

All the campers started rushing towards their cabins, packing up and getting ready for the campfire. I just stood up and walked over to my cabin.

I used to have a brother. A cyclops actually. But he was still in the undersea forge making enough weapons to supply the entire army with swords.''I'll make enough in about 3 weeks!''He said that last time we met. I had been so excited about him coming back, but now I just want him here to help me.

The cabin still smelled of the sea. I rummaged around the beds and found some supplies for a week, a bottle of nectar, some drachmas, and Annabeth's Yankees cap. It still had the stain I accidentally made when I spilled coffee all over it. Annabeth threw the cap at me and told me that she 'will never speak to me again until I clean it'. I sighed at all those times, and tucked them into my bag.

At the campfire, the campers were rowdier than before. Chiron stamped his hoof on the ground to get attention, then started talking.

''As you all know, Annabeth is missing now.''A few campers nodded.

''And Rachel has kindly delivered us another prophecy earlier.''He nodded to Rachel.

Clarisse stood up.''Who's going to lead the quest?''

I raised my hand immediately.''Very well, Percy has chosen to lead the quest.''Some of the campers snickered, like they knew I was going to raise my hand.

''Now we need another camper.''Chiron continued, but Travis interrupted.

''Hey Chiron, shouldn't it be four people?''He asked.

''I have studied the prophecy. It is more than likely that two of our campers will have to ally with two people from other places.''All the demigods started whispering to each other.

''That is why we need one more.''Chiron gestured to the crowd, but I stood up.

''I'll volunteer Annabeth.''All around me, there were people giggling and some were shaking their heads sadly, like I had gone crazy.

''Percy is right!''Chiron announced. I wasn't sure who was more surprised, me or the campers. They all started to protest.

''Quiet!''Chiron yelled.''Who here has bested countless monsters? Who here with his friends has returned the master bolt to Zeus? Who here...defeated Kronos?''He didn't wait for an answer.''Percy!''

Most of the campers nodded thoughtfully. Chiron turned to me, his eyes sparking like he knew I had to go on this quest, or my sanity would have been broken.

''Thanks guys!''I exclaimed. The campers yelled and surged forward to hug me.

''I need to go now!''I quickly rushed to the edge of the border. The campers all wished me good luck and godspeed.

''Hey Percy!''Chiron yelled. I was curious, so I stopped.''Remember the sand that beetle dropped? I found out that it was sand from the Mojave desert!''

I racked my brain.''Oh yeah, its in California! Great.''I mumbled weakly. _There's only one way that is fast enough to get there in a day._

I pulled out a shiny drachma from my pocket and threw it at the ground. Instantly, I heard taxi honks and a yellow taxi suddenly materialized right outside the border.

The three drivers inside had only one eye. They all passed it to the driver with the wheel.''Get in, sport! This taxi can't wait forever!''The other two sisters yelled.

I stepped in and yelled ''Mojave desert!''. The taxi suddenly morphed into a giant sleigh that looked like it was exactly the opposite of Santa's sleigh. The sisters all sat in 3 different reindeers. Maggots infested the rotting wood, and I already began to feel leeches sucking my blood out.''WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE IN A SLEIGH?''I yelled as the driver pulled on the reins and we rocketed towards the sky.''I think I'm going to lose my lunch...''I covered my mouth.

One of the sisters turned to me.''You're going to lose 5 drachma too if you spill all over the floor!''She yelled. Camp half-Blood became smaller and smaller as the reindeers whisked me away to the Mojave Desert. As we soared above the trees, I grabbed the Yankees cap and stared at it.

''Hang on Annabeth. I'm coming.''


	2. Chapter 2:Interesting changes

'Is it over now?'I asked. 'No, Sadie, it's not,'Carter, my big-headed brother groaned. We were on a sand dune,in the middle of a desert.''How about now?''I asked again.''No.''Carter said. After a few seconds of waiting, I asked another question, ''Why are we here again?' Carter swiveled to me, a look of resignation written across his face. ''Zia sent us here,'' He explained. ''She said that she had a vision from Ra telling her to wait for a sign here.''In the middle of a freaking desert. ''Thanks Ra.'' I mumbled inaudibly. ''Wait,naren't Ra and his godly friends supposed to be retreated after we execrated Apophis's shadow?''

Carter turned to me. ''Yes, it's true, but Zia says something has stirred them from their retreat, and they want to find out why, or how.'' And with that,he gazed at me proudly like I had finally made an intelligent question. I punched him. ''Ow!'' he complained. ''What was that for?''

''You know exactly what that was for.'' He sighed and sat down. And yes, we did say Ra, as in the God of the Sun that is like older than my brother's sense of humor(but honestly, nothing is). Gods are alive and kicking and sadly, so are their enemies. But after we defeated Apophis last week i thought it would be smooth sailing from then on but no, the Kane family luck struck again and now i'm stuck here with Carter.

If you didn't get the picture yet, me and Carter are magicians(me divine magic, him combat magic) the most powerful magicians in the world or something cause of our bloodline , and my dad is Osiris, god of the dead(don't ask). I was still thinking of the romantic dinner I just had with Walt/Anubis(no,i am not a two timer,they are part of the same person. LONG STORY) when suddenly, the sand in front of us started to swirl like a tornado. I started to stand up when Carter pulled me back. He placed a finger on his lips and peeked over the sand dune.

''Get down!''He pushed me down so i could only see sand now,But i could hear faintly the sounds of battle,swords clashing against armor,and the yelling of a boy's voice as he complained ''Oh man, i can feel sand everywhere! Even in my-''

He never finished his sentence as i peeked above the sand dune despite Carter's protests and i saw a boy in an orange shirt holding off a giant...scarab beetle?, with a glowing bronze sword, until the beetle knocked him off his feet and was about to devour him.

'No!'I yelled,and without thinking, I yelled 'Ha-di!' Glowing hieroglyphs formed in front of me as i channeled the energy from Isis and blasted the beetle with divine magic. It exploded into a million pieces showering the boy with beetle juices, and the only thought i had was 'Eww!'

'C'mon,'Carter walked closer to the unconscious boy. 'We need to get him back to the mansion.'He pulled out a miniature figure of a pyramid from his workbag and set it down. 'Sadie,if you would please.'He gestured to the pyramid. 'Fine,'I said, and called Isis in my head.

'Hey Isis,I need a portal to the 21st in right now.'Almost immediately,a voice responded to me. _Tsk,tsk Sadie,ever thought about saying a please? '_Nope.'I thought.I heard a sigh, and a swirling tornado of sand appeared under the pyramid. 'You carry him.' I could tell Carter wanted me to carry him,but i figured he needed at least one chance to look like a hero in front of Zia. Gods know he needs at least one. Carter lifted the now drooling boy onto his shoulders and we jumped into the portal.

* * *

I was in some kind of dark room.I could tell that we were really deep below the water,being the son of Poseidon and all,and i guessed that i was in a hollowed out hole on a mountainside or something.I looked down and i saw that i had a...chicken body._Great_,i thought. Note to self:ask Annabeth about chicken bodies in dreams.I scanned the room and speak of the devil: Annabeth was lying on the floor unconscious.I was so happy to see her i was about to call her,but a voice made me think otherwise.

'Is everything set up?'My instincts were screaming at me to hide when i remembered i was basically in a giant hole,so unless i could somehow immaterialize,there was nowhere to hide.I pressed myself against a wall and saw a small young boy with a black toga holding a spellbook and a red person with a light bulb for a head. That was made even weirder by the fact that it could actually speak. 'Yes are ready to summon _Evil day_.'The voice sounded raspy and dry,like rusty metal scratching against a metal pole.

'You mean _I_ am ready to summon Evil day.'The boy said.I noticed that he didn't pronounce 'Evil day' the same as the demon. The boy opened his spellbook and said some kind of spell:_Tas. _Immediately,lengths of rope began to coil around the demon,constricting it so tightly,the demon started wheezing.

'How could you do this to me?'The demon cried. 'I have served you since you were born!'The boy smiled cruelly. 'Even better. You know the more powerful the being,the more potent the spell.'

And he took out a miniature figure of the demon,laid it on the ground,and began to chant. The demon started writhing and screaming but the boy paid no attention.I just stared,mouth gaping,as the boy continued to chant,and to my horror,i saw the demon's body disintegrate before my eyes,starting with the head,and when the light bulb had fully dissolved,the boy showed no sign of remorse or any indication that he just completely destroyed a demon. And even worse,the boy flipped to another page of his spellbook and said a couple of words that i could,surprisingly understand:_Arise,_Evil day,_and walk this earth again!_

Swirling tendrils of red smoke started to enter Annabeth's body. She rocked back and forth like she was having a seizure.I wanted to help her so badly,but my mind reminded me that this was just a dream. There was nothing i could do as she shook violently and with a jolt,sat up. Her eyes turned red as she stood up and happily walked around the room.

'Ah,it feels good to walk again!'She said voice sounded so manly it was hard to think of her as Annabeth. 'A woman's body?Really,Sora.I thought we were more than this.'The boy called Sora closed his book. 'Im sorry,Set,but this was all my pet beetle could bring.'I shuddered. If the boy considered that giant beetle to be just a pet... 'I wanted to bring the boy called Percy Jackson,but this was the compromise. It suits your personality anyway.'The boy said with a smirk.

'Set' turned around,eyes blazing. 'Are you comparing me to a mere girl?'At this point,i was getting pissed. How dare they consider Annabeth a 'mere' girl?My thoughts were interrupted as Sora let out a bone-chilling laugh. Seriously,who raised him?

'In your weakened state,i can compare you to a worm,Evil day!'Set turned around. He was shocked but quickly regained his composure,and started laughing. Sora stopped smirking and glared at Set.'What's so funny?'

Set just continued laughing and after a while,he stopped and smiled maniacally. 'You don't even know my secret name. Who are you to mock me?What can you possibly do to stop me?'

'This.'Sora said as he held up an everyday modern watch. Set stopped laughing and examined the watch critically,a smile tugging at his lips. 'Interesting indeed.'She/He/They said. 'What do i get out of this?'. Sora put the watch back in his toga,somewhere.

'Let's just say this will be nothing like you've ever seen.'Sora replied with a smile too big for his face. Suddenly, Set's ears perked up like a dog(eww) 'We have uninvited guests.'He looked in my direction,and i swear he knew where i was,and no amount of magic could hide him from me. He leaped at me,ready to slash me to pieces,but not before i woke up gasping.

I looked around.I was on a bed that was simple,but the interior of the room isn't. There was a plasma screen tv on one side,a computer next to my left and...a sleeping baboon on my lap. He was holding a bowl of soup on its hands.I shifted,and the baboon instantly woke. Its eyes rested on me,and it enthusiastically held the bowl of soup to me saying 'Agh!'I took it carefully and scanned the soup for fleas.

'Don't worry,we force him to wash every week.'I jumped so much i nearly dropped my soup.

'Holy!You nearly gave me a heart attack!'I said as i held my hand to my chest.I could still hear my heart pumping as i saw the boy from the prophecy leaning against the doorway. 'Sorry about that.I'm Carter.'He crossed over to me and extended a hand,smiling like nothing ever happened ,but a voice said behind me:'AND IM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!'

'Ahh!'I yelled as i jumped forward and landed face down on the floor.I heard the sound of a girl laughing and Carter _tutting_ at her.I turned around furious,and saw the girl from the was wearing combat boots and tattered jeans,desperately trying to keep a straight face,but she failed and burst into laughter.

'Forgive my sister,she is like that everyday.'Carter turned to me,his eyes filled with apology and closer inspection,i noticed he was wearing linen cloth and loincloth and he was wearing a toolkit. 'Where am I?Who are you guys?And why are you wearing a skirt?'i asked pointing to Carter's loincloth. Sadie burst into a fit of giggles and Carter glared at her.

'If you must know,Wearing plant-based clothes helps to channel magic. And you are here in the 21st Nome,and-'

'We're magicians and this is my brother!'Sadie interjected gleefully.I could tell Carter was restraining Sadie. But before he could say another word,I asked 'Why have i not come across you guys before?'Carter sighed and sub-consciously took my bowl.I gaped at him as he took the spoon and drank the soup. 'To be honest,i don't know.I've been here so long and yet i have no recollection of crossing paths with you of which,'He turned to me. 'How about you tell your story?'

'My name is Percy Jackson,and you just drank my soup.'I pointed to the now empty bowl. Carter glanced at it and put it down,embarrassed. 'Sorry.' 'A week ago,i fought Kronos and managed to win,so the earth is safe from him...again.'

'Impossible.'

'Excuse me?' I was confused. 'A week ago,me and Sadie battled Apophis and we saved the earth.'

'How could we not notice each other?'I wondered aloud. 'Well,no matter,'Carter said, 'Me and Sadie execrated Apophis and we won't get to see any more gods for awhile!'

I blinked. 'Is one of your gods by any chance called Set?'I asked carefully. 'Why,yes it is!'Carter exclaimed. 'How did you know?'_Oh man,_i thought. 'We need to talk.'I got up,but Sadie pushed me back to my bed. 'Oh no you don't,'Sadie said, 'I'm not having a cute guy die of exhaustion on my watch.'She winked at me and my mind went blank. 'Err...'Carter sighed and snapped his fingers,waking me up from my trance.

'Calm down Percy,'Carter reassured me. 'It's not like the gods are somehow being resurrected into the world!'He joked.'They are.' Both of them stopped and stared at me.I took a deep breath and said. 'Sit down-this will take a while.'

**Yay my second chapter to this i hope you still like it.I hope you enjoy reading my i hope you can give me suggestions and feedback.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane rights reserved to Rick Riordan.**


	3. Chapter 3:New power?

'Let me get this straight,'Carter said.'You're saying that our timeline and yours have somehow...merged?'We were in the Great Room,which is pretty spaceous and cool. It has a giant fireplace,a plasma-screen TV flanked by two leather sofas,and the floor was covered by a giant...snake-skin rug. In the middle of the room,there was a giant black statue of a guy with an ibis head,which i guessed must be their patron. Me and Sadie were on one sofa while Carter was on the other. Something about Sadie needing to spend more time away from a talking computer,though i have a slight feeling that it wasn't the reason.

'Hey Ja-Hooty!'Sadie hollered from the statue was silent.'You have a god called Ja-Hooty?'I asked incredulously. Carter facepalmed.'No,he is Thoth,the god of knowledge and wisdom.' Sadie yawned and started making floating hieroglyphs.

'Wow.'I looked at the menacing statue.'You must be really smart to remember all these like...Annabeth.'I stared at the ground.I wonder what would Annabeth say if she saw this statue. She would probably be touching everything and asking a million questions a second. That would totally be Annabeth's behavior.

'Hey!I'm pretty smart too!'Sadie complained.I chuckled.'Of course you are.'Sadie seemed content with my compliment and started playing with the floating hieroglyphs.I felt so sorry for Carter for having Sadie.'AH-HEM.'We both spun our heads,looking at a very pissed off Carter.'Back to the story?Please?'

'Right.'I crossed my legs.'I had a dream last night.I had a bird body and a human head.'

'Chicken boy.'Sadie giggled.I tried to ignore her.

I gave them the 5 minute version of my story,of Sora,the light bulb dissolving,Set possessing Annabeth. Throughout the story Carter kept looking at me with a thinker pose,like he was trying to figure out how to kill me by looking at me. Sadie made some kind of 3-D Dodo with the hieroglyphics and she drew the words 'C-A-R-T-E-R' on its forehead. When i finished,Carter sighed.

'Well,it looks like Set has been summoned into this world...again. Thank the gods we don't need to worry about Apop-,I mean you-know-who.'Carter said, but another thought began to race my mind,and before i could process it,i blurted it out.'What about the watch?Does it refer to anything?'

'None that i can think of. But enough of that for we have Set's secret name. He can't touch us.'I relaxed at that assurance.'In the meantime,would you like a tour of the mansion?'Before i could speak,Sadie yelled 'I would love to give you a tour of the mansion!PLEASE?'And she gave me those irresistible puppy dog eyes. Seriously ,how does Carter live with her?'Err,sure?'

'Great!'Sadie jumped and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the stairs,and Carter yelled behind me,'Be at the training room in 3 hours!'I doubt Sadie was listening as she dragged me in to the library.

'Woah.'I took a step at the unending shelves of scrolls and they were all sealed with the same hieroglyph . At the ceiling was a giant painting of a woman covered in stars and the floor had a giant painting of a man.'Nut and Geb,'A voice said behind me.I jumped and turned around,Riptide flashing in my hand,and saw a girl holding some scrolls in her hand.

'Ahh!'She dropped her scrolls.I blinked.'Sorry about that,it's instinct, I guess.'I tried to explain,helping to pick up all her scrolls.'It's alright.'She flashed me a smile,and i could see that her mouth was full of shiny white teeth. Wow,she was pretty.

'Hi,what's your name?'I extended a took it shyly,unable to meet my eyes. Was i that horrible?'I'm Cleo,and i'm the librarian of this..library.'She said quietly,focusing her eyes on one of the scrolls on her hand. Hell,if she has no boyfriend,she should hook up with Carter. They're the perfect example of the phrase 'A perfect pair'.

'So what's with the names?Did ancient Egyptians call them that because they thought the gods were Nut Jobs?'I pretended to ask innocently. We laughed together,and she sounded like the sweet melody of the water nymphs at Camp Half-Blood.I saw that Sadie was a little...okay,a lot ticked off. Her right eye was twitching,and she reminded me too much of an angry bull ready to charge(Trust me,you'll wish you never want to have that experience).

Desperately,i tried to change the subject.'This place is huge!How could you manage it on your own?'

'I'm not alone. My shabti friends help me too!'She said.'Animated clay figures.'She added in when she noticed my look of confusion.'Right.I knew that.'She giggled quietly,covering her hand with her mouth,stealing a glance at me.

'Ok,that's enough.'Sadie said,grabbing my hand and pulling me to the third floor.

'Wowww!'I gazed at the rows of doors.'There must be enough rooms to fit like,a company!'Sadie gazed at me strangely.'You mean like Starbucks?'I facepalmed internally.'It's military speak for a large group.'

'I knew that!'Sadie protested._I'm sure you do. _I took a glance at each of the rooms.'Wow!Sweet!OH MY-'I stared at the small black metallic device.'You...have a cell phone...IN EACH ROOM!?'I exclaimed. Sadie looked at me like I grew another head.'Of course we do!'

I wasn't listening.I was busy admiring the interior of every room.'Woah,plasma screen TV?PS4s?A computer?!'I was in heaven. How could they be this rich?I vaguely noticed Sadie shaking her head and staring at me affectionately,like i was super cute or something.I didn't care.I was enjoying my time.

'You should see the-'Sadie was cut off by me.'HOLY GODS YOU HAVE A FRIDGE IN EACH ROOM?'I peeked my head at Sadie,still standing at the doorway.'Yes,and each one has its own toilet.'Sadie said,looking at me.'This is amazing!'I yelled from in one of the rooms.

Apparently,the rooms have inhabitants. And just so happened that i stumbled into one such room,and i saw the most beautiful woman in my life.

She had caramel skin and amber eyes lined with Kohl. She had vague Arabic features and jet-black hair lined down her neck. She was wearing linen clothes and was pretty much the definition of an Angel.

'I...um...uhh.'I garbled._Well done,Percy._My mind said_.You just made yourself look like a fool._But seriously,it was hard not to.'You must be the new to the 21st Nome!My name is Zia,Zia Rashid.'She stood up and extended a hand.I sub-consciously took it,my mind still reeling. Her hand was warm to the touch,and i managed to say without drooling myself,'I'm um,not from this timeline.'

She studied me.'Interesting.'She said.'I feel some resistance from your body. Who do you follow?'

'You.'I replied dreamingly,only to find her staring at me in shock.I recovered quickly,and said'I mean,my dad is the god of the sea...'Zia stared at me.'That must be why.I'm a fire magician.'She explained._Wonderful,_i thought,_my angel is directly opposite of me. Just my luck._

My thoughts were interrupted as Sadie stepped in between of us.'Wow look at the time,is it training time already?Time to go,bye!'She grabbed my hand,but i was used to it already. Sadie walked out of the room,dragging me across the floor. I waved goodbye to her, and soon as were out of earshot,Sadie turned to me.'That was Carter's girlfriend,Percy.'That snapped me out of it.'WHY DOES FORTUNA HATE ME!'I screamed out.

'Settle down!'Sadie said.I was so sad,i just slumped against the wall.'You think you're the only one feeling sad?What about me?Do you know how i feel for-'She stopped,and i looked at her.'Forget it.'

Curiosity washed over me.'What were you about to say?'i stood up,but she just turned away.'Do me a favour. Forget i ever said anything.'I took a step back,but nodded slowly.'C'mon,we're late for training.'She said dejectedly,and started walking down the stairs.I followed her,keeping close to her at all times.

At the training room,i saw some interesting sights.A boy was summoning penguins from nowhere and commanding them to peck a training dummy to death. A girl was in a circle of pots. She chanted something,and giant plants started sprouting from them,each swallowing a training dummy whole.'Wow.'I breathed.

'Amazing,isn't it?'I turned around,and i saw Carter in full battle gear,with his sword hanging from his belt.I cringed slightly. Facing against Carter must be like facing a walking tank.'I believe you have seen Felix and Alyssa in action.'

The boy walked to us. He was so young,maybe 12?'Hi,i'm Felix!I like penguins!'He said enthusiastically,holding a giant penguin with 2 hands.'I can see that.'I other girl spoke a chant,and the plants shriveled into small weeds. She walked to me.'Hi,i'm Alyssa,I follow Geb,the god of the earth!'

'Pleased to meet you all!'I said. Carter told the initiates to resume training,them turned to me.'So,who do you follow?'He asked me.'Well,um...the god of water?'i replied,unsure of how to answer.' .'Carter seemed to be thinking to himself. He took a bowl lying around the floor and placed it on his head.'Let's start with something simple. Try to fill the bowl with water without getting me wet.'I glanced at Sadie,who seemed to have recovered and she gave me a look that i'm pretty sure said 'Yes-he-is-like-that-every-day'.

I concentrated,and i could sense about a few hundred gallons running under the mansion right now.I willed the nearest water pipe to burst,and my gut tightened. The water burst through the pipe and i controlled it,sending it to the bowl,filling it up to the very brim.'V-very well! Could you please help!'Carter was desperately trying to keep the bowl balanced.'Oh i'm sorry,'I replied innocently.'I don't know how to remove it!'Right when i finished,the bowl toppled over,showering Carter with sewage water. We all burst into a fit of laughter,and Carter grumbled'Very funny.'.Why don't we try with a training dummy?'He took a small clay snake out of his bag and placed it on the moments,the figure expanded until it was as high as the ceiling.

'Isn't you-know-who your enemy?'I asked Carter.'Precisely why we use it, unless you can't take down even a replica of it.'Carter said,eyeing me down.I smirked. _Challenge accepted._I took out my ballpoint pen and uncapped expanded into Riptide,a 1 meter long blade of Celestial bronze. My gut tightened,and the water around me snaked around the clay figure,engulfing it in water.

'Oh nice,you're gonna drown it.'Carter commented.I ignored him,forcing the water to seep into the figure,softening it and shaping it into a much suitable figure.

'Hey!'Carter protested. The clay Carter Kane took a look at its own body,confused by its sudden change. Apparently,it was not used to the idea of having two legs. It took a step forward,and crashed on its face,its segments falling apart by the weakening of its body. The clay figure was now split into arms,hands,chest,head,legs,and hands.I looked at Carter smugly. He was still staring at the broken Carter Kane,catching flies with his mouth.

'Just like real life!'A voice said behind us,and we all turned around,to see Zia standing by the doorway.'I...um...uhh.'Carter said,which was exactly what i said when i first met Zia. She giggled,and ran to Carter,and embraced each other in a kiss.I couldn't bear to look,i turned around and saw that Sadie was looking at me,but quickly turned away when she saw that i noticed her.

'Had enough?'I asked. Carterand Zia said in unison,'Sure'.It was hard not to envy them being together.

'So...lunch?'I asked hopefully.I was starving.'Sure.'Carter and Sadie said together,then glared at each other. One again,how are they related?We were making our way downstairs when we heard a growl coming from the training hall. We all turned around and i saw the most horrible monster ever.

How should i explain this?It had the body of a lion,an extra goat head sticking out of its right shoulder,and a tail that is a live snake. Well, I'm pretty sure i summed it up.I remember this monster from my monster class at Camp Half-Blood.'Chimera!'I yelled.'It breathes fire!'And right on cue,the chimera spit a volley of fireballs.I concentrated,using the water to cool down the flaming projectile. It landed on my feet,a ball of smoldering hair.'Eww.'I said.'Burning hairballs.'

'Everyone scatter!'Carter yelled,as the chimera continued to shoot flaming hairballs at us.I used the water to cool them down,and all around,i could see Carter encased in a giant combat avatar,Sadie grabbing a wand out of nowhere,Felix summoning a lot of penguins,though i doubt that would help,and Alyssa was chanting. Zia shot fireballs at it. The balls exploded on its hide,which just annoyed it more. The Chimera bellowed,and charged at me,i shielded myself but it wasn't interested in me,it ran straight to Zia and opened its giant mouth,ready to swallow her.

'No!'I snapped.I was not about to let Carter lose his girlfriend. I had gone through so much,and i couldn't let Carter lose his girlfriend. My gut tightened,and i took a ball of water and compressed it into a small rope.I sent it to the chimera,and it entered the chimera's ear.I could feel the water travelling up its ear into its brain,and i commanded the water to pierce it.

I felt the neurons begin to fade,replaced by the strands of water.I commanded the chimera to stop,and it obeyed me.I commanded it to stay still,as i took out Riptide,and stabbed monster. It did not flinch or move as it slowly disintegrated into ashes,swept away by an invisible wind,leaving the strand of water on the floor.I willed the water to uncompress,and the string burst into a water puddle and covered the floor. All the initiates were staring at me, their mouths agape, and Carter finally said'How did you do it?!It was like you were controlling it!.'

I smiled and was about to reply,when weariness washed over me.I collapsed,and Carter caught me.'The infirmary!TO THE INFIRMARY NOW!'I vaguely heard Carter yelling as he carried me up the stairs,shoving everyone away. The last thing i remembered was Carter kicking down a door and i saw rows of hospital beds before i blacked out.

**This chapter was my most favourite one yet to write!Hope you like it,hope you can give me suggestions about it(seriously,where are the suggestions?) or comment on how it can be and the previous two chapters for some reason,didn't save some words when i uploaded the document,so i had to reedit everything -_-**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Kane rights reserved to Rick Riordan**


	4. Chapter 4:Mount Olympus in my head

**Fourth chapter!Hope you like!Hope you still enjoy!HOPE NO MORE WORDS GET a comment what you want to happen next!**

* * *

''Where...where am i?''I around me is pitch black,i extended a hand outward but could not see ,a bright light appeared,outlining the room.I was at...Mount Olympus!

The light disappeared,but i could remember the details.I decided not to move and sat that,i can't move my legs.I sighed.

''You are here in a simulation of Mount Olympus.I wanted to show you the real thing,but its too chaotic.''I turned at the voice.A man suddenly appeared in front of was wearing hawaiian shorts and clothes,his biceps flexing at smelled of the ocean breeze,and he was holding a trident in his right looked like he could me my surfing coach,but i knew better.

''Dad!''I tried to run to him,but i remembered my legs were stuck.''A little help please?''I pointed to my snapped his fingers,and i felt some invisible force lift off my legs.I ran to him and hugged him.''Woah woah,easy there!''He hugged me back,and ruffled my hair.

''Why am i here?''I looked up at let go of me,and started walking around the thrones.''Percy...the egyptian gods have invaded Mount Olympus.''He said heavily.''That's horrible!''I said.

''I come showing up in here and muscling in on us.''Poseidon sighed.''I can't share my domain with a woman!''He gestured wildly.

_Men._I sighed.''Is it that bad?''.''Worse.''Dad walked to his throne,like he was remembering a bad experience.

''All the gods are arguing with each 're trying to merge with us.''As soon as he said it,he suddenly turned into a girl,then changed back.''Stupid Nephthys.''He muttered.''At any rate,were fighting for control over our 's not pretty out there.''I was all getting out of hand.''But never mind 's talk about you and what you did to that chimera.''He stared at me with piercing sea blue eyes.

''I can explain!''I said quickly,holding my hands up in sighed and said ''Do not worry Percy,you are not in have discovered a hidden talent.''He looked at me proudly.

''Hidden enough that you don't know?''I asked my surprise,he nodded.''Yes,you have discovered the ability to control other people's ,''He stopped dramatically,''Every skill has its Achilles heel.''

I sighed.''You've been hanging out with Apollo waaay to much.'I shuddered,remembering all the haikus he least my dad could rhyme...''What is it?''

''Every time you control someone,you will find it harder and harder every time to return to your own consciousness,especially if you are controlling a powerful ,''He continued,''It is a very useful skill to a little training,you could manipulate anyone into seeing what they see,all their secrets,fears,and feelings...''He said that last word carefully,eyeing me down.

I shifted under his intense gaze.''So,i can actually,do all that?''I was nodded''Yes,you be sure you know when to use ,and by the way,you've been asleep for 24 hours.''

''WHAT!?''I needed to dig my ears.''Y-You said 2 hours...right?''Dad sighed.''No i said TWENTY-FOUR in a FULL DAY.''He placed a shoulder on my hand.''Your friends are getting worried.I suggest you wake up now.''

I stared at him.''How exactly?''.''Just jump into a white light when you see it.''My heart dropped.''Ohh...oops.''I thought about the blinding white light in the beginning.''Not to worry.I force closed that white in the was supposed to last longer.''He gave me a reassuring smile.I loosened up instantly,letting out my ,i was curious about one thing.''Hey dad,who did Set pair up with?''

Poseidon frowned.''I have not known any god called is this...Set?''I gave him the one minute version of Set.''I see,''He nodded.''In that case,he would pair up with Ares nicely!''Both of us laughed at that prospect,but dad turned serious.''Then where is Set?''.My heart sank,and i told him everything about my dream,and how i failed to save Annabeth.I even told him about Zia(I was desperate,okay?) and my feelings for i finished,i looked down at the i had dog ears,they would be ,dad walked to me and embraced me in a hug.

''It matters not that you failed to save at what you made friends so easily with your egyptian counterpart,you saved them from a chimera!One of the most dangerous monsters!Heck,even Heracles had trouble with that one!''He gave a heart heart lifted a little.''Thanks dad.''

''Just remember son,''Poseidon clasped my shoulder.''Never think of the bad of the good follow your heart.''He gave me a wink before he melted into seawater and got carried away by an invisible wind,leaving me alone with my jumbled up ,a bright light shined infront of me and i jumped in eagerly.

* * *

''YEOWCH!'' I head was throbbing.I rubbed it,and noticed a giant bump forming on my forehead.I looked up,and saw Sadie rubbing her bump was huge!''THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?FOR STAYING NEXT TO YOU ALL THIS TIME?!''Sadie yelled,glaring at me.I felt sorry for her,but i noticed something else.''Did you actually stay by me for 24 hours?''.Sadie blushed.''I was not!''I smiled.''If you like me then just say it,Sadie.''

''I DO NOT LIKE YOU.''Sadie protested.''Then why did you stay with me the whole time?''I smiled froze.''I...um...I'll get Carter!''And with that,she dashed out of the infirmary like a lightning bolt.I sighed.''Is it because of my natural charm?''I thought thoughts were interrupted as Carter rushed in crushing me in a vice-like hug.''Carter...Carter!''I tried to let go of me and sat down on a chair.''Uhh...sorry about that.''He looked at me apologetically._  
_

''It's what happened while i was gone?''I looked infirmary looked perfectly fine to me,except for the giant hole in a corner of the shrugged.''Well...um...we tried to give Sadie something to saw the results.''He gestured to the smiled warmly at me.''I know Sadie likes you.I hope you can take care of her.''He apparently forgot about Annabeth...

''Um...sure!''I hugged me and left me to rest,only to find the rest of the initiates barge into the room,including...Walt of a sudden,i felt very uneasy and i wish i was back in my coma...''Hey Percy!''They all was holding a giant chocolate cake and he started singing happy birthday.''It's not his birthday!''Everyone else blushed and placed the cake down while everyone else laughed.I could see why Sadie liked him..._at_ _first._

After a few unsettling minutes,i made up a story about my head hurting and they all exited respectfully,leaving me alone with my jumbled emotions.I tucked myself in deeper into my bed,wishing that my heart could be a little clearer to me...

**End of chapter!Sorry this was short,im kind of busy watching pokemon...from season 1...oh me a suggestion about the story or how it can be improved!**

**I'm gonna leave this chapter unedited.I checked the whole passage and there are no hope you can tell me if some words are missing...It's getting me down.**


	5. Chapter 5:Growing dread

**New chapter!Sorry it was short,i'll make it up in the next chapter!**

* * *

I sat on the infirmary bed,bored to death._When am i going to get out of here..._

A week ago,I came back from my visit to Olympus(in my head).Walt once took a chair and sat beside me,his eyes glowing brightly.I thought he was going to incinerate me,but his eyes returned to normal.''I saw you in the Duat. you look like you were a mummy when you were unconscious. I thought you were going to die.''He sounded like he wanted me to die.

''Listen Walt,about Sadie...''I began,but Walt silenced me.''I know she likes. And i know you don't feel the same to her.''His eyes were stone cold.

''That's not actually true...''I said. In the past week,Sadie has been visiting me every day,making sure i was okay and taking care of me more than the other initiates.I began to like her as a friend,then as a sister. But now...now i don't know what to think. When i see Sadie,my heart jumps.I've come to trust her more than any other initiates,even more than Carter.

''I want Sadie to be happy,and if she's happy around you...then so be it.''Walt was trying hard not to cry.I laid a hand on his shoulder and comforted him. He got up and walked out of the infirmary,not once looking back at me.

My heart clawed at my throat._I can't believe i did that to ...i can't believe i like i like her?Or...Annabeth?_

And then there was was the perfect girl of my dreams,she's Carter's girlfriend.I still hold hope in my heart that somehow,Zia will break up with Carter and i could win her heart._What am i thinking?!It's so mean and cruel and...i can't help it._

Carter suddenly walked into the room,holding a bowl of olive oil.''This is a scrying bowl.''He explained,putting the bowl down on my stomach.''You can use it to...see other visions.''He said carefully,watching my face for any expression.

''Like,a rainbow message?''I asked, stared at me like i grew an extra head.''It's kind of like a video call.''I sighed.

''Oh yeah!That's right!''Carter said.''Why did you show this bowl to me?''

''Eve_r_ since you-know-who got execrated,this scrying bowl lost its power.I wanted to see if you could...fix it?''.I was still unsure.''If it's not working,why not make another bowl?Isn't that easier?''I asked.

''We tried to make more but they just kept failing, and one of them exploded on Sadie!''Carter said.''Is she okay? Is she hurt?''I instantly sat up,grabbing Carter's shoulders.''Don't worry Percy, she's fine!''Carter said.

''I'm out of ideas,so i thought you could help?''Carter said,looking at me expectantly.

''So...me trying to make the scrying bowl work again...isn't an idea?''I questioned. He spread out his hands like he was apologizing.''So can you do anything?''

I concentrated on the bowl.I could feel the oil on it,rippling across the surface as i poked it.I sensed something in the oil,an impurity in it. That kind of reminds me of...me,i guess.I forced the oil to push it out and i grabbed it in my hand.

''This drop of water supposed to be in the bowl?''I asked sarcastically,handing Carter the shook his head,and glanced at the bowl.

''Wow!It works now,thanks!''Carter said._Seriously,how do you not know there was some water in it..._

''It's getting late,i better get to bed.''I said,pretending to yawn.''Good night!Thanks again!''Carter yelled,rushing out of the room.

* * *

''I can't believe it was just a drop of water...''I muttered.

Walking out of the room,i studied the bowl._That boy is more powerful than i imagined._

''I wish i could do that...''I sighed,and walked back to my bedroom. It was fairly spaceous,with state of the art technology and modern computers and everything.I lied down on my bed,resting my head on my 'pillow'.It was more like a slab of wood than an actual pillow,but it protects us from our _ba _leaving our bodies.I never actually used it after the gods retreated,but i have a feeling i would need it tonight. And i did.

''I need a new pillow.''I muttered.I was standing in a dark cave._It must be the cave Percy said._I looked down,expecting to see a chicken body,but i saw my perfectly normal human body.I could hear the movement of water currents somewhere deeper into the cave.

''I have waited for a whole week!Where is he!''I remember that voice._It can't_ be.I turned around slowly,and my worst fears were confirmed.

''You can't rush perfection.''A voice in the dark said._It must be Sora._Set paced around the room,looking very impatient._It's so wierd seeing him as a girl._

''I cannot wait any longer!''Set yelled,smashing his fist into the wall. It barely left a dent.

''Khemsyt is nearly awakened. We will find him in a few hours!''Sora voice echoed around the walls,making me nervous.

''Very well. Remember,i'm doing this to help you.I believe a reward is due.''Set said.I tried looking at him in the Duat,but it wouldn't work.

Sora breathed deeply like he was trying hard not to explode Set into a million pieces.''Of course,my will get your reward in due time.''He sounded like he was gritting his teeth.

''I will be waiting here,in Crater Lake.''He turned and walked to one side of the slumped there,head resting on his knees.''Don't be late.''

My vision shifted,and i saw a giant forest.

It was full of wildlife,and trees of every shape and size grew on the edge of the clearing. But what interested me most was the giant stone tablet in the middle of the clearing in front of me. There was absolutely no life on the clearing,just blackened dirt.I tried to walk to it,but when i stepped in the clearing,it seemed like time had slowed down.I was moving at the speed of a slug.

''No time for sleeping,mortal.''A voice said from the tablet. It sounded coarse and deep,like a thousand people speaking at once.''Fail me,and you will fail the world!''The voice let out a laugh that pierced my heart,my throat felt like it was on fire.I clawed at it while the voice said ''My domain is now taken! It is time to choose a new one!''

Suddenly,the middle of the tablet glowed.A bright picture of a clock blazed on it,blinding me.I shielded my eyes from the intense light,but not before the whole scene shifted into a black empty void,and i fell in it. On the way i saw disturbing pictures of scenes,but one of them bothered me the most. It looked like I was...sacrificing Percy to the tablet!I resisted the urge to gasp as i felt myself being jarred awake.

* * *

''Carter!Wake up!''I shook his chest. He stirred,and rubbed his eyes.I sat back with relief.I've been crouching over him for 10 minutes.

''Percy?''Carter said groggily.''Where am i?What time is it?''He panicked and looked around wildly,before i grabbed his shoulders.

''Carter,you've been asleep for 13 hours.''I tried explaining to him as quietly as possible,but Carter shoved my hands away. His eyes were full of fear,he grabbed my shoulder with so much force i felt like they were about to tear from my body.

''Woah!Stop it Carter!''I yelled,but Carter pulled me down. His eyes were glowing now.''Snap out of it!''I slapped him. He shook his face,and his eyes returned to normal. He let go of me and covered his face with his hands.

''I saw something,Percy.I saw...''He told me all about his dream,about Set and about the wierd tablet.A cold sinking feeling began to engulf me before i shook myself free.

''Percy,i saw something else...''Carter told me about the scenes. All of sudden,i remembered a phrase from the prophecy._Victory is never without death,but an act of faith can change all that._

''Hey,don't sweat it.I'm sure it's just some kind of possible future outcome.''I emphasized on possible.

''Maybe...''Carter looked something else was on his mind._First,Sora shows Set a watch,then Carter saw a tablet with a clock emblem..._My heart sank at the only possibility my mind could think of.

''Carter...I think...i think they want to take Kronos' domain as their own.I think the source of Kronos' power is this 'Khemsyt' monster and they're planning to kill it and take the power for themselves. And i think...i think Set is their guinea pig!''


	6. Chapter 6:All hope is lost?

**Yay for a blackout when i'm almost finished with the story!Writing it again was _so_ much fun!**

**One of you guys commented that he had to guess some of the words,it has been happening on all of my chapters.I always have some words missing when i upload them into Doc manager.I'll try to re-edit so you can still understand the story!**

**I wish the words didn't leave my story when i save...**

* * *

''YOU WANT TO DO WHAT?!''Carter yelled,pacing around the snake-skin rug._At this rate,he'll erode the ground._I was sitting down on a comfy sofa,and Sadie was next to me,lying on my shoulder. She reminded me of a sleeping angel.

''Relax Carter,it doesn't sound that crazy!''I protested,careful not to wake Sadie up. Carter stopped walking and sat on the sofa opposite to us.

''It's crazier than it sounds.''Carter muttered.''What's so crazy about it?We rush in that lake,fight off Set and Sora,stop them from sacrificing Khemsyt and safeguard it!''I beamed.

''It's not as simple as that.''Sadie suddenly woke up,and looked dazily at me.''You and Carter together could wake up a sleeping elephant...''

''And yet you woke up.''Carter smiled evilly.I didn't think Sadie got the message. She yawned and went back to lying on my shoulder.''You said they were meeting up at Crater lake right?''I nodded.''That lake is one of the weakest gates from the Duat into earth,and vice versa.''

''And?''.Carter stood up.''Percy,what Sadie meant is,that demons can easily enter and exit the Duat through there. Picture a door at the lake,with demons on the other side ready to burst through the Duat into the world. Now the picture a hundred doors. That's pretty much how dangerous that place is. Why else did you think magicians before us filled the lake with water?''

I blinked.''Wait,the lake wasn't a lake originally?''.Carter rolled his eyes.''Cut him some slack Carter,he's new to this egyptian thing.''Sadie mumbled.

Carter stared at her with shock.''That was the first time you called me Carter instead of 'brother dear'.''

Sadie ignored him.''Long story short,magicians from long ago found out that lake is a giant gateway. So they filled it up with water,cause water weakens entities from the Duat,in hopes of stopping them.''

''It worked too well.''Carter said.''Huh?''I was confused._How do i still make a fool out myself when Annabeth isn't here?_

''Think about it. Countless years of demons pouring out of the Duat,trapped there. Can you imagine how many demons there are going to be?''

I was shocked.''Even so,are you just going to let them dig up Khemsyt?Are you all just going to wait here?''I challenged Carter.

He winked at me.''I merely said that there are going to be a lot of demons there.I did not say anything about waiting here.I'll get the initiates.''Carter got up,and started walking towards the stairs,leaving me and Sadie alone.

She looked at me seriously.''Percy,i want to tell you something.''

''You love me?''I blushed and turned away from me._Very subtle Percy._I slowly turned her around. She was crying softly and tried to turn, but I grasped her hand gently.

''Sadie,you're the most beautiful girl i have met.''I pushed her fringe away. Her eyes looked hopeful,but turned sad again.

''You and Walt are so important to me.I just don't know who to choose...''She started tearing up,but i wiped them away.''Don't cry Sadie,you won't look beautiful.I'll always be there for you.''I said,moving forward to her and kissed her. She smelled of lavender,and her lips were so soft and my mind was screaming at me,but i didn't care. Just being here with Sadie was short-circuiting my head.

''I see you two are acquainted.''A voice said.I instantly let go of Sadie,blushing.I turned to the owner of the voice,and i saw a tall man with skin the color of roasted coffee. He wore a crimson suit,red-tinted glasses and a red fedora. If i didn't know better,i would have guessed he was Carter's evil uncle. Which was exactly what i thought.

I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. The pen morphed into a metre long blade of celestial bronze.I stepped in front of Sadie.''Who are you!''I yelled.

''Chill Percy,it's my uncle Amos!''Sadie said,pushing my blade away. Amos spread his arms,and Sadie rushed to embraced Amos in a hug._Well i was right about him being an uncle._''Where's Carter?''He asked.

''Amos!''Carter yelled from behind him,accompanied by a flank of initiates. He rushed to hug Amos,but he merely ruffled Carter's hair.I capped Riptide and the blade turned into an ordinary ballpoint pen.''We don't have much time. You said we only have a few hours left before they find this Khemsyt,yes?''Carter nodded.

Amos pulled out an old fashioned clock,the kind that looks like a miniature wall clock with a glanced at the time.''We only have two hours. Let's go.''

''I love deadlines.''Sadie muttered.''Two hours to break into one of the most heavily populated places on earth with demons under a lake and taking this 'Khemsyt' whilst fighting a god,and did i mention our gods are inoperable?''

''Another bad day in the life of a Kane.''Carter grumbled._I feel you,man._Amos whispered into the air,and suddenly,a boat materialized in front of us. He jumped in and gestured all of us to hop in. Carter jumped in first,followed by Walt,and the other initiates.I was last to enter.I was expecting the boat to be still,since we were hovering,but it swayed and rocked like an actual boat in the water.

Glowing orbs started to materialize and grabbed hold of the oars,sails and stern._They must be sailors on this boat._''Hang on!''Amos boat started to speed up,and we dived off the mansion.

''Wait a minute,were we on a warehouse?''I yelled. Everyone else nodded. I fully expected to end my life as a demigod splatter on the floor,but as we hit the ground,we sort of phased through it,and entered some kind of dark swirling vortex.''I'm guessing we're in the Duat.''I said.

Amos nodded. He consulted an orb.''We'll reach Crater lake in 10 seconds.''.

''But that's like,a thousand kilometers away!''I protested. Amos merely smiled.''In the Duat,time and place are not always linear.''He explained,which did not make me any more enlightened.

We burst though the Duat,onto the seemingly peaceful lake. It so clear and tranquil,it was hard to believe that this place was infested with demons. Of course,i changed my mind as soon as demons started to throw dolls at the boat.

* * *

What,you thought dolls were harmless?Think again.

The demons hurled them straight at us.I saw a barbie doll girl fly past my eyes as some of the dolls bounced on our boat.''Take cover!''Amos yelled,and jumped into the lake. Everyone else did so,and before long,the boat exploded into a blazing inferno,covering the surface in splinters and chunks of wood.

I looked around. Thanks to my heritage,i could breath underwater.I could not say the same for the others.I swam towards them and created small bubbles of air large enough for them to fit their heads. When everyone had their supply of oxygen,i gestured them to follow me.

I felt the water around me tingling with the unmistakable smell of demons. Hundreds,maybe thousands,were lying below the surface,waiting to throw more evil dolls at us,Amos saved us from certain death. He whispered a command,and hieroglyphs started to cling onto us,changing into a second layer of skin. In no time,i was looking just like a demon.I turned around and saw a huge dome.

It was completely hollowed out,with demons coming in and out ,i remembered the giant prototype robot Talos i had to fight years ago. Let me give you an impression on how big this dome was. Talos could squeeze in the doors with ease. Amos gestured to us to led us straight through the winding lines of demons.I saw some with axe heads,and others with wings.I saw more demons,but before i had time to admire them,we had reached the inside of the dome.

Inside,it was a floating platform of solid rock. The initiates jumped on the rock,gasping for air.I looked around. The rock was completely flat,with some demons with pickaxes quarrying out a section of it. One of them jumped and showed a small golden rabbit._Wait,that's Kronos' symbol of power?_

The demon with the rabbit turned around,and saw us. He yelled at his comrades and immediately, hundreds of demons began to jump out from the water,surrounding us.

I looked at the demon,and saw that he had passed the rabbit onto Annabeth/Set. Set laughed in triumph,before he yelled a command.''Attack!''He demons started charging at us.

''You guys fight off the demons.I'm going after Set.''I said.I willed the water around me. My gut tightened,and suddenly i was encased in a giant hurricane.I pulled out Riptide,and charged at Set. Dozens of demons tried to stop me,but the hurricane simply threw them away.I heard the sounds of battle behind me,but i didn't care.I rushed to Set,who had unsheathed a dagger,Annabeth's own dagger. Our blades connected,and the impact caused a minor shockwave,causing my hurricane to disappear.

''Annabeth!I know you're inside there!Fight it!Fight him!''I yelled,dodging Set's attacks as he tried to cut me. Thankfully,the rabbit slowed down. If not,i would be meeting Hades right now.

''Give up,she is gone!''Set exclaimed with glee,swinging his dagger down.I deflected it and slapped him.''Annabeth!Wake up!''I shook his/her shoulders furiously,desperately i snatched the rabbit and retreated.

''If you want the rabbit,you'll have to leave Annabeth's body!''I yelled,holding the rabbit in front of me._Very heroic,using a bunny as my shield._

''That's right,_Evil Day!''_I looked around,and saw Sadie leapt in front of me.''Now that i've said your secret name,leave Annabeth's body!''

Set threw back his head and laughed.''Foolish Sadie!My secret name will be useless when i've become the god of time!''He yelled triumphantly,brandishing a delicately ornate of a watch. All of a sudden,i got a feeling the rabbit i've been carrying for over a minute was merely just a normal everyday rabbit. Set plunged the dagger into the clock,and a blinding flash of light burst from it.I shielded my eyes with the rabbit,and when the light died down,i was just staring at Annabeth lying on the floor.

''Annabeth!''I rushed to her and shook didn't respond.

''HAHAHA!''Me and Sadie turned to the God of Time. Set was standing before us in all his glory,wrapped in hieroglyphs and his robes were a mixture of white and red,and on his forehead was a giant symbol of a clock.''What power!What strength!Set is pleased!''He admired his new look,before settling his eyes on me.

''Goodbye for now,Percy ,i will return,victor of the earth and the Duat!''His body shimmered like a reflection before disappearing into nothing.

''Percy!Sadie!What happened!The demons just disappeared suddenly!''Carter said,walking to me and Sadie.

''Set is now the god of time...we failed.''I mumbled. Sadie looked sympathetically.''Nothing is ever too late to give just haven't found the solution.''Amos tried to cheer up the team,but they were all looking down.

Suddenly,Annabeth stirred in my arms.''Annabeth!You're awake!''I stirred,and rubbed her yawned and looked at all of us,finally resting her eyes on me,and she said the three words i once feared,but now just relieved me.

''Who are you?''Annabeth asked.


	7. Chapter 7:A plan B

**Yay! Finally figured out why my words keep missing! I'm sure there won't be any mistakes now :P**

**Leave a review if you have any good suggestions! **

* * *

''I'll say it before and i'll say it again. This is madness!''Carter yelled,sitting on the sofa and crossing his arms. _At least he isn't eroding the floor now._

''Before,you said that this is crazy.''Sadie commented. She was sitting next to me,looking as beautiful as ever. Annabeth was next to Carter silently watching all of us. Her stormy grey eyes used to unnerve me,even after so many years of fighting side by side with her. Now,they just looked scared and confused,darting around the room like she was looking for a way to escape.

''Before,that was everyday Kane life. This...this plan,is pure madness!''Carter exclaimed,twirling his finger around his head.

''We have no choice.''I said.''Do you not realize the seriousness of the situation? Set has become the god of chaos _and _time! And the only way to fight an evil god...is with another evil god.''

Annabeth raised her hand.''Annabeth,this is free speech. You don't need to raise your hand.''. She blushed and lowered it.''When you say 'evil god',do you mean someone like Ares?''

''It would be tempting to throw Ares at Set and watch,but we need a more powerful god,a more older god...the god of chaos itself. _Apophis._''I narrowed my eyes. The statue of Thoth seemed cold and regal now,like a commander that knows he has only one option left...to fight.

The air in the room seemed to lower by ten degrees. Carter glanced around the room nervously and Sadie was looking at the ground. Annabeth merely stared at them.''You guys okay?''She asked. Nobody seemed to notice her.

''Percy,this plan...it's crazy! How are you going to convince the god of chaos to fight for us?''Carter challenged. ''Simple,''I retorted. ''Apophis is the god of chaos,right? So we trick it into fighting Set. The amount of chaos caused by that battle will be too much for that snake to resist.''

''That sounds as probable as Sadie successfully creating a shabti.''Carter muttered. Sadie blushed.''My shabti are excellent!''She protested.

''Remember that shabti you made that looked like a flower pot?''Carter asked. Sadie sighed and nodded slightly.

''Can you make me one?''Annabeth asked excitedly. We all looked at her.''Sorry,continue please.''

''Besides,how are we going to even summon Apophis? You know we execrated his shadow!''Carter said.

''What does execration do to a shadow and it's owner exactly?''My mind was whirring,thinking of a crazy,mad,genius plan. _Annabeth approved._

''Execration is a kind of magic that uses a small representation of a target to completely erase the target. But it can only banish gods to the Duat for a period of time. Last week, Setne told us how to perform a shadow execration,which basically means destroying the sheut of an entity. The sheut stands for our influence on earth,and if it's destroyed,the being it belongs to should be destroyed.''Carter glanced at me,as if to say '_So how can you do it?' ._

''And you said you execrated Apophis's shadow?''I asked. Sadie nodded grimly. ''Can't we like,reboot the sheut or something?''I was running out of ideas.

''Percy,the sheut is considered to be a back-up of an entity. I don't think there is a back-up for a back-up.''Annabeth said. Carter glanced at her with renewed admiration.''I just happened to pick up a book on Egyptian souls,and i took a peek.''She blushed.

_Wonderful,Percy. You've been here for 2 weeks and Annabeth already knows more than you in a day. _I forced myself to focus. ''Carter...you said the sheut was part of the Egyptian soul,right?''Carter nodded.

''Annabeth...the Fields of Punishment is the final resting place for souls who have done evil,right?''She nodded,but quickly realized what i was thinking.''Percy,that's a long shot! You know how hard it is to reach it!''

Carter and Sadie looked confused.''Hold on! I need a recap!''Carter said,making a time out sign with his hands.

''The Fields of Punishment are exactly what they are named. That place is a final stop for souls who have done evil! And judging by how evil Apophis is,he is sure to be there...if he is there.''Annabeth explained.

''He has to be there!''I exclaimed.''I just know it!''.Carted scratched his chin thoughtfully.''Alright,let's say he is there. How do we get there?''He asked.

''We have to reach the Underworld.'' Annabeth said,as if it was just a stroll in the park.

''And how do you propose we do that?''Carter challenged. Annabeth just winked at him.''I read your archives,and i found out that you can create portals to other locations. Am i right?''

Carter looked shocked.''Are you sure you're Percy's girlfriend?''He demanded. Annabeth just looked away.''I don't know what to think anymore.''_  
_

Sadie was now lying on my shoulder. I gently nudged her. She yawned and woke up,mumbling ''I'm awake! I'm awake!''.

''Sadie,you can create portals to anywhere right?''I asked. She nodded and said ''Well,yeah...''

''Great! Could you create a portal to the Underworld?''I asked.''Well,i've never tried,but I think I can do it!''She stood up. So did I,and Annabeth. Carter was still sitting down.

''It's a crazy idea...but a brilliant one.''Carter mumbled.''Let's go with brilliant. Sadie,if you would please.''I said.

Sadie shook her head.''I need an object that represents Ancient Egypt.''. I pointed to Carter and asked ''We have a living example of one.''

''Hey!''Carter protested,but Sadie just giggled.''Hey,how about the statue?''I pointed to Thoth.

''Worth a shot.''Sadie stood in front of the statue and began to chant. A swirling vortex of sand began to appear in front of the statue. It grew until it was as wide as me,then stopped. Sadie turned around with beads of sweat on her face.''Let's go!''She said,before diving into the portal. Annabeth jumped in after her,then Carter,then me lastly.

* * *

We were standing in a giant field. All around me,spirits were walking around aimlessly. Some were chatting with each other,but most of them just stared blankly at us.''Sadie,we're in the fields of Asphodel!''I complained.''Sorry!''

''Doesn't matter.''We all turned to Carter. He raised a finger and pointed in front of him.''He's here.''

When they said Apophis was big,i thought he was the size of a 3-story house,max. He was bigger than that by a mile.

His head was the size of a bulldozer. The purple scales running along its body made it look like it could repel a nuclear explosion. The thing snaked along the ground,carving it out as it continued to devour the spirits. They didn't seem to mind or care that they were going to be eaten.

I pulled out Riptide,feeling more relieved that i had something to defend myself. The thing radiated pure evil,and i felt like my life was being rewinded before my eyes.

''Well,we got it. How do we capture it?''Annabeth asked,pulling out her dagger. The snake was still destroying the field,swallowing more spirits,all the while growing bigger and bigger. It stopped and sniffed the air,as if it has sensed an intrusion to its new domain. The snake turned round on us,settling its eyes on me.

''Guys? Plan of action? Idea? Contingency plan? Anything?''I was trembling now. Not even Kronos was as terrifying as this. Then again,Kronos did only possess Luke.

The snake hissed,and rushed towards us.''Percy!Distract it!''Carter commanded. I rolled over to the side as the snake opened its gaping jaws and swallowed the ground whole where i just stood. I raised Riptide and threw it at the snake. The blade bounced of it's hide,and it only seemed to annoy the beast.

''Well,i got it's attention.''I mumbled. The serpent hissed and tried to swallow me. I dodged it and jumped onto its head.

''Guys,i can't hold on much longer!''I yelled,trying to find a foothold as the giant serpent tossed and turned. In the corner of my eyes,i spotted Carter and Sadie placing down a small clay figure of a snake.

Annabeth raised her dagger. As the snaked writhed in fury,Annabeth jumped on its tail,grabbing on for dear life.

''Annabeth! The dagger!''I yelled to her. She nodded and threw the dagger at me. I caught it and pierced it in between the serpent's eyes.

It roared and jerked its head up,throwing me off. I landed on the ground,on my back. The snake turned around and opened its gaping maw,ready to swallow me whole. But before it could do so,a ring of hieroglyphs began to circle around the snake's head. The hieroglyphs began to circle the snake,and created a blue forcefield around it. Try as it might,the snake couldn't break through the shield. Even so,the ground shook with every attempt.

Carter rushed forward,brandishing the statue. The snake started squirming and writhing,as if it knew that it was in trouble. Carter stretched his arm back and threw it at the snake. It passed through the forcefield,and hit the serpent's head.

Suddenly,the statue glowed,and started to suck in the snake. It literally looked like the serpent was being squeezed into a small bottle. It tried to escape,but the statue consumed the serpent quickly. The miniature snake fell to the ground,with a faint red glow now surrounding it.

''That was close.''I breathed out. Annabeth nodded,breathless. Sadie took out a glove and picked up the statue with it. She placed it in her bag.

''Percy,you saw the destructive power of Apophis just now.''Carter said. He didn't need to. The whole field was upturned and flat,as if a giant worm had made the field its playground. The spirits walked around aimlessly,tripping over the dirt piles left by the serpent's wake. Some of them fell into the giant hole,frowning slightly like they missed their daily cup of tea.

''How can we possibly control it?''Carter demanded.''Having one major god of evil is enough as it is.I don't want to face another one,let alone use it!''

''Would you be satisfied if we used it as a last resort only?''Annabeth asked. Carter studied that notion.''Very well. If,and only if,we are out of options...we will wake Apophis.''Carter seemed happy with that decision.

Sadie unslung her bag and dropped it on the floor.''So how do we get back now?''She asked._ Oh no..._

''I knew we forgot something!''Sadie exclaimed. ''Well done Sherlock,''Annabeth said,folding her arms.''How do we get back?''

''What is this atrocity standing before my eyes?!''We all turned around,and saw a tall muscular man. He was wearing a black cloak and hood,and every now and then i noticed spirits trying to escape from the cloak,as if they were used as fabric. He was wielding a sword of stygian iron that radiated pure energy. I knew at once that was the sword of Hades,and there was only one owner.

''Well?''Hades boomed. Annabeth quickly bowed to him,and the others followed pursuit.''My lord,we have volunteered to capture the giant snake that has been destroying the fields of Asphodel.''She quickly nudged me.

''Um,yes! We have successfully caught it! We hope it didn't cause too much of a disturbance.''I lowered my head more.

Hades stared at us with his cold,intense eyes.''About time,''He muttered.''That thing has been destroying my Fields of Punishment to the point that i had to send it to the fields of Asphodel.''He grabbed my shoulder.''You did well. Now choose your reward!''He exclaimed,extending his hand,and diamonds started flying from the ground,landing on his palm.

''Um...we would like to go back to Brooklyn House please.''I began,but he silenced me.''Not to worry about that! Travel costs are inclusive! I was talking about your girl problem.''He whispered,gesturing to Sadie and Annabeth.

''You kidnapped your wife.''I said,before I quickly lowered my head. Saying such things to gods could turn you into a daisy,or worse. Luckily,Hades didn't seem to mind. He started to scratch his chin.

''Percy,i've loved Persephone ever since i remember. Even when Zeus demanded that I return her,I pleaded her to eat 6 pomegranate seeds so she could visit me for 6 months. I guess what i'm trying to say is,don't give up on your one true love.''

''...Thanks?''. I didn't see how that advice could help in my situation,but i preferred to be completely human after our trip to the underworld.

Hades nodded thoughtfully.''One more word of advice,Percy.''He beckoned me closer. I leaned forward slightly,and he whispered ''Watch out for Carter Kane. That boy is destined to either kill you...or save you.''

''That reminds me way too much about the prophecy of the big three.''I said. Hades gave me a hearty laugh.''You continue to amuse me more and more,Percy Jackson. Begone now!''He took some seeds from his cloak and threw it on the ground. Suddenly,vines started to sprout from the seeds,engulfing us whole. The last thing i saw was the wave of Hades as he watched us being swallowed alive by vines.

We burst through the ground of the 1st floor,cutting through the snake skin rug and landed on the ground. I landed on the sofa.

''No fair Percy,you landed on the sofa!''Sadie complained,grabbing her bag from the floor. The initiates all burst through the library,battle ready.

''What's going on!''Walt demanded,stepping forward. He took one look at Annabeth and stared at her,wide eyed. It was funny,watching Annabeth ask Walt if he was okay and Walt trying to back off,muttering ''It's okay! I'm fine!''.

''Alright,everyone gather round.''Carter said. All the initiates circled around him,with Walt and Annabeth standing together. They didn't seem to mind or notice. ''We just came back from the Underworld,collecting what we need for our plan B.''

''Wait a minute,plan B?''I asked. Carter smiled.''Of course. That was just a plan B. I thought that it was a last-resort idea,so i came up with a plan A.''He looked at me pitifully,as if his plan was a million times better than mine. _He's starting to get on my nerves._

''If it's so great,why didn't you tell us this before we went to the underworld?''Annabeth challenged. Carter sprung away from her.''I...thought of it during the battle! Yeah,that's right!''He said,wiping some sweat away from his brows. Annabeth smiled,like she had succeeded in her goal.

''Alright,listen up everyone.''Everyone huddled closer to Carter. I noticed that Walt and Annabeth were huddling closer to each other.

''Here's what we do...''


	8. Chapter 8:Unexpected alliance

''This is a bad idea. This is a really bad idea.'' Annabeth muttered. She and i were standing on the roof of the Empire state building. Why? Cause that's where the Olympians are.

''Relax.''Carter's voice projected through the walkie-talkie. It was actually a shabti that looked like Carter and had tiny holes on its mouth,like a speaker. Unsurprisingly,the shabti was hollow.

''You want me to relax? While you're somewhere in Egypt goofing off?''I snapped at the hovering mini-Carter.

I heard a sigh from the other end of the conversation.''It's not goofing off,me and Sadie are here for the exact same reason you are there!''

Long story short,Carter had this brilliant plan to convince the gods to fight against Set together,so me and Annabeth were like Ambassadors of the Olympians,and so are Carter and Sadie.

Wow,that was really short. Remind me again why Carter spent an hour telling us this plan.

''Ready,Percy?''Annabeth whispered. She looked beautiful in the light of the moon.

I said nothing. I just uncapped Riptide. The pen morphed into a sword of celestial bronze,and i waved it around.

The sword started to glow brighter whenever i passed a certain point,so i inched forward. Annabeth walked behind me,holding her Yankees cap close to her.

Riptide was vibrating now. I thrust the tip forward,and it clanged against metal. The point where the sword made contact had already begun to heal,and slowly revealed a marble elevator.

''A magical ore tracker. How is that even possible?''I marvelled,capping Riptide. The blade shrunk into an ordinary ballpoint pen,and i pocketed it.

''It's just a minority. Wait till you see what i've done to Olympus!''Annabeth winked. The elevator doors opened,and we stepped in.

A voice said in the elevator ''Insert magical ore here please,''. A disk popped out of the side of the walls and had a pen shaped indentation.

''The voice sounds like my-''

''Mom?''Annabeth finished. I nodded.''Yeah,i enchanted the speaker to speak the voices of the ones you love most.''

''Did the voice sound like me?''I asked half-heartedly.''Let's go with that.''

''You never cease to amaze me.''I took out the pen and laid it on the disk. The pen glowed bronze before the disk retreated.

''Annabeth...Riptide is going to return in my pocket again...right?''I thought about Terminus,and how he could prevent Riptide from returning into my pocket.

''Sure.''Annabeth seemed distracted,like she was thinking of something.

''Unidentified magic object detected. It will be destroyed shortly.''The speaker announced. I turned around and saw that mini-Carter was hiding behind my back.

''Destroyed? How am i going to monitor you if-''

Mini-Carter didn't have a chance to continue. A beam of white light appeared from the floor and sliced the shabti cleanly in two. It fell to the floor and crumbled to ashes.

''Annabeth...was that defence system made by you?''I demanded. Annabeth blushed.''I might have...set off a defense program.''

I was still shocked.''Percy,they'll never believe us if we walk in with some kind of secret listening device taped to our back!''She said matter-of-factly.

''You're right about the taped to our back part...''Before i could say any more,the lift started to move. At hypersonic speed.

I was literally glued to the floor.''Annabeth! I think you set the speed a bit too high!''I barely managed to say that,my lips were flapping around.

Suddenly,the lift stopped abruptly. Annabeth and i crashed to the ceiling,then fell down again.

''I'll never complain about elevator speeds again.''I mumbled. The doors opened and what i saw was very...unexpected.

I think i can explain it in 4 sentences.

It looks like a huge basin.

There are rows of houses lining down the sides of the basin.

There is a huge temple at the bottom that is made of marble.

There's no mountain.

That's about right.

But seriously,the basin was huge. It looked like it could hold all of the water in the pacific ocean(All right,i may have been exaggerating by a few million litres,but it's still big). The houses all had golden roofs and marble walls. All around i could see Satyrs and Dryads and Water Nymphs running around the maze of houses. Annabeth really let herself go this time.

''This place...is beautiful.''I whispered,marvelling at the glory of Olympus. Annabeth just smiled.''Took me weeks to fit everything perfectly.''

''Hey,didn't you say you wanted to make a taco stand?''I asked. Exactly when i finished it,a floating taco stand hovered over to us. It lowered down,and i could see that it was suspended my miniature storm clouds.

''Zeus was kind enough to lend me a few storm spirits!''Annabeth chuckled. The manager,an old Satyr wearing a shirt that says 'Kiss the Satyr' handed me and Annabeth paper bags full of tacos. I took one and i gave a taco to Annabeth.''Thanks,''She took it and began to bite into it.

''Annabeth,this is amazing! How can it get any better than this!''I said,chewing my own taco. She smiled.''It will be coming in 5 seconds.''

I was about to ask her when suddenly,a giant ball of...balls began to grow above the temple. My hand instinctively went back to my pocket only to find that my pen wasn't there.

''Relax,Percy. It's not an invasion.''Annabeth assured. The ball was getting bigger and most of the inhabitants have rushed to their house,running out carrying...water guns?

The ball burst and shot millions of balls everywhere. The satyrs cheered and sprayed their guns onto the balls. I caught one and it had the picture of Annabeth. Another ball sailed past me and i caught a picture of myself.

''What is happening?''I asked. Annabeth just laughed and passed me a water gun.''Percy,this is the ball wars. Whoever shoots the most balls gets the rest of the day off!''She laughed and just sprayed away.

''Hey Annabeth. Wanna bet?''I smiled viciously.''I know what you're going to bet on and i know i'll lose,so forget it!''She sprayed the water at me. The water just bounced off my body,like i had a small layer of air surrounding me and it was keeping me dry.

''You're on.''I took out the magazine. It was still full of water. I poured it onto my hands and it assumed shape as a ball. I took aim and threw it at her. She dodged it and the water ball went sailing,smashing a ball with my face on it.

''Aw!''I complained. Annabeth laughed and continued to spray me.''That is so unfair! Not getting wet!''

We had fun and played there,with me throwing water balls at her and she unsuccessfully trying to douse me in water.

Suddenly,a siren sounded. The balls all disappeared,and so did the water guns. All the water began to rise from the floor and began to form some kind of screen above the temple. The screen of water projected my dad's face into the air.

''Well done everyone! I have the results for today. The winner of the ball games is...Percy?''Poseidon immediately turned to me,and all the water began to rush out of the screen,engulfing me and Annabeth. We were swept away by the current and thrown into the temple.

I landed bum first onto the cold tiles of the temple. All around us,the thrones of the gods encircled us in an Omega shape,and so did their inhabitants.

Poseidon was the first to stand.''I believe you know about the issue with the Egyptian gods by now.''He addressed me and Annabeth.

No hello? No 'so nice to see you Percy,how have you been'? Heartless? Nope,it's just how the gods choose to talk to mere mortals like us. Since my dad is one of the big Three,he has to be in charge.''But he's a nice man if you know him'',my mom used to say that.

We bowed to him and the rest.''We know about them. But it's not because of them that we came here!''I said,bowing even lower.

''Oh? And what is so important that it is more serious than the threat of the Egyptian gods?''Dionysus asked with a hint of smugness.

Dionysus. Jerk? Yes. God? Afraid so. So i just put up with him.

Zeus scratched his chin.''Elaborate,Perseus Jackson.''

I told him the short version:About how Sora managed to summon Set,about Set finding the god of time's symbol of power and consuming it to become the god of time now,and how we managed to find him in his lair,only to fail in stopping Set. I told them about how Carter wanted us to be some kind of Ambassadors to work with the Egyptian gods in stopping Set. But what i didn't tell them was our plan B. I figured they could only stand one major threat right now.

''And what makes you think that the Egyptian gods won't turn on us when our backs are turned!''Ares argued. Wow,what a tongue twister.

''As annoying as Ares may be,he has a point. What can you say or do that will make sure that the Egyptian gods won't betray us? You mentioned that Set is an Egyptian god,yes? What if the Egyptian gods just decided to favor Set when we're in battle?''My dad asked.

Burn. I have absolutely no idea how to answer that. Luckily,Annabeth saved the day.''The gods won't betray us like that! Me and Percy has been spending some time with our 'stunt doubles'. They're like the demigods of the Egyptians.!''

Zeus was leaning forward now.''So...they have demigods of their own?''He asked.

''You can say that...''

Athena stood up.''I object.''She said calmly.

My mind went into panic mode. If Athena objects to something,nearly nothing is able to change her mind.''But Athena,the Olympian and Egyptian gods need to work together to defeat Set!''I protested,but Athena raised her hand,gesturing me to stop.

''I see the need to work together to defeat a foe,one as powerful as Set is now.''She gazed at me.''But i do not see the real need to work together to defeat Set.''

''What?''Even Annabeth was confused.''Let me explain more. Why should we work with them together? We have defeated Kronos in the past. A minor god of chaos won't be of any difference.''

I wanted to protest that it was me that defeated Kronos,but Athena continued.''And if you say that there are demigod equals to the Egyptian gods,why do they need help? Surely they can handle this matter by themselves.''A few gods nodded their heads. I was quickly losing support. Even Poseidon looked at me doubtfully now.

''So this is why i think it is a trap,some kind of deception. I believe they will turn their backs on us as soon as Set comes to attack us. We must not join them!''

''It's not like that!''I protested.''The Egyptian gods are on our side! I can vouch on my life that they won't betray us!''

''Percy,Set is an Egyptian god too.'' Annabeth whispered.

''Except for Set!''I quickly said. Ares sat up,then sat down again,as if he saw an opportunity but was too slow.

''I will not side against the Egyptian gods.''Athena stood her ground.''Percy,the Egyptian demigods have influenced you,especially Sadie. Think about it!''

I didn't need to think about it. Just the mere mention of Sadie sent my heart leaping out of my throat.

''Percy has vouched his life for the alliance of the Egyptian gods. I will vouch for my son.''Poseidon said,finally sitting down.

''So will I.''Zeus said. The other minor gods murmured the same,even Dionysus.

Suddenly,sand started to swirl around the temple. Athena glanced around the temple,then whirled to me.''What is this sorcery!''She demanded.

''I don't know!'' The sand was blinding my eyes,and i quickly shut them out. I could hear Annabeth trying to cling on to the floor. I grabbed her and held her close to me.''Brace for impact!''

The sand exploded in a deafening boom,and i knew that we had been teleported. Call it a hunch,but i felt like we were in Egypt right now.

* * *

''Is everyone alright?''Poseidon called. The gods all stood up,Zeus was pulling sand out of his beard,Hades was emptying his helmet from sand,and Ares was emptying his mouth from sand. The latter deserved it.

''Where are we?''I muttered. I opened my eyes to see some kind of abandoned temple. The roof was half collapsed and some of the pillars had cracks on them. We were on the left side of the temple and in the front,there was just a giant basin. It looked like Apophis' shadow just came here and took a bite from the ground.

''There's no exit.''Annabeth muttered. I glanced around,and saw that she was right. The walls were just walls,as if they were keeping something imprisoned. I took a closer look,and saw that they had Hieroglyphs and Ancient Greek words all over them.

''Strange...''I mumbled,before i heard a loud sound coming from the right side of the temple. The sand was gathering around the right side,and it exploded,sending sand through my entire body. I coughed and looked at the previously uninhabited space full of Egyptian gods,and Carter and Sadie.

''Where are we?''Carter mumbled.

''On earth,Carter. Now wake up!''I snapped. Carter glanced in my direction and his eyes widened. I gave him a look that meant '_Talk. Now.'_

Carter dragged Sadie off to a corner and we followed.

''What is going on here! Why are they with them!''Carter gestured wildy,pointing first to the Egyptian gods then the Olympian gods. They were studying each other,finding their respective partners.

''I'll get a million dollars if i knew...''I muttered.''Somebody must have sent us here. But who?''Annabeth said.

Our eyes met.''Set.''We all said at once.

''But why...''I realized that i wasn't holding Riptide,so i checked my pocket. Sure enough,the ballpoint pen was there. I uncapped it and it shone with a faint light.

''Percy...I had a magic free room securing that pen! It was completely magic proof! How could it be in your pocket!''Annabeth protested.

''Whoever did this must be powerful...like Set.''Sadie said.''You figured that out by yourself,Sherlock?''Annabeth muttered.

Suddenly,the ground rumbled below us. It kept rumbling repeatedly and we all toppled to the ground. The gods were having a hard time keeping their balance too. The sand all started to fill in the giant hole,and a giant centipede just burst through the sand,landing on the ground and roared.

The bones on my body all turned to water. The thing was hideous! It had red spikes running along it's back. The scales look like they've been smeared in blood. The legs were the most disgusting. The legs...were actual human legs. They sprouted along it's bottom,running down the centipede. I could have fainted there and then,if not for Sadie yelling ''Duck!''

The beast lunged at us,but we dived out of the way. It glowed with purple energy,and opened its mouth. And yes,the mouth was too disgusting to describe. A beam of purple light emerged from it and cut through the walls,obliterating everything in it's path.

''Hey gods! A little help would be appreciated!''I yelled at them. Surprisingly,they obeyed.

''Charge!''Ares and Horus yelled together,rushing at the centipede. Zeus and Ra poured lightning bolts and fireballs at the centipede. Artemis and Bast were charging at the beast,Bast raking her knives along it's scales and Artemis shooting arrows at its hide. Isis and Hera lodged magic incantations at it,preventing it from moving. Poseidon and Nephthys were throwing water javelins at it. The rest were kind of just hacking away at the centipede's legs.

''We can't kill it!''Zeus yelled out.''It has to be killed by a demigod's hands!''Ra joined in.

The beast roared and knocked out everyone away from it. It rested its eyes on me.

''Oh no...''

The centipede started charging at me,winding through the bodies of the gods. I leapt out of the way as it bit a huge chunk of the floor clean,and swallowed it.

''Percy,Annabeth,distract it! We'll make a binding spell for it!''Sadie yelled. I nodded and raised my sword. The glow caught the beast's attention,and it lunged at me. I sidestepped and it crashed into a pillar.

''Great idea Percy!''Annabeth yelled. She stood behind a pillar and threw her dagger at the centipede. It just bounced off and annoyed it. Annabeth jumped just in time as the beast crashed into the pillar again. The roof was shaking now.

''Percy! Last pillar!''Annabeth yelled,pointing to one at the corner. I nodded and stood in front of it.

''Come at me you disgusting shameless excuse for a beast!''I yelled at it,waving my sword around. The centipede settled its gaze on me again,only now it's eyes were glowing red. _I think i just made it mad..._

The centipede tore through the ground at supersonic speed.''Oh my gods!''I yelled as i felt the full force of a bulldozer ram into me. I tumbled along the ground and ended up next to the pillar.

Just about every bone in my body was broken,but i managed to stand up. I noticed a small piece of stone that looked very vaguely like a pyramid. I picked it up,and yelled ''Sadie!'',holding the chunk of stone.

Sadie saw it and nodded.''Come at me you piece of junk!''I continued to yell insults at the beast. It wasn't really that hard to come up with them. The centipede roared and charged at me.

''Now!''I quickly placed the stone on the ground. The sand below me started to swirl,and i fell through it,causing the centipede to crash through the pillar. The roof shook uncontrollably and crashed. Before the beast could escape,tons of cement and dirt fell on its head,encasing it in a mound of rubble.

''Carter!''I said weakly.''On it!'' The centipede burst through the pile of cement,but before it could do anything,golden hieroglyphs began to circle its head,and it started to glow blue. Or more accurately,the blue light was preventing it from moving.

''All right!''I coughed up some blood.''Percy,you're hurt!''Sadie gasped. She helped me sit up,then whispered a chant. The bones in my body started to mend,and it felt a little less painful breathing now.''That's not enough.''Annabeth said. She rummaged in her bag and took out a bottle of nectar,and started pouring a little into my mouth. I swallowed it,and it tasted like the milo Sadie gave to me when i was in the infirmary. I could feel my bones healing now,and some of the cuts were beginning to close.

''I think i can stand up now...''I tried to stand,but i fell. Sadie quickly carried me,and helped me stand upright.''What about the thing?''I asked,pointing to the centipede. Carter was in front of it,his face beaded with sweat.

''Quickly,we need to help him!''Isis said. Hera nodded and they both walked behind Carter,and started chanting some words. Carter was encased in a rainbow glow,and he looked as good as new.''Quickly!''He cried.''This thing is getting stronger by the minute!''

Apparently,the centipede didn't like being called a thing. It struggled to break free.

''I need a god's help too!''I said,remembering the times i had to work together with gods to defeat titans. I wasn't sure this counted as a titan,but i didn't want to take any chances.

''I'll do it.''Zeus and Ra said at the same time.''Fine,you can both do it. Sadie?''I asked her,gesturing to the centipede. She smiled.''I thought you'd never ask.''

We jumped on the centipede's back. Zeus' hands glowed,and suddenly a giant lightning bolt appeared in his hands. Ra raised his hand and the crook and flail emerged from somewhere. The Duat,probably.

''Ready!''The two gods said.''Ready?''I looked at Sadie and pulled out Riptide. She raised her hand,and it suddenly disappeared,but she pulled it back and was now wielding a wand.''Of course!''

''Now!''Me and Sadie plunged in our weapons as Zeus and Ra shot out a combination of lightning-enhanced fireballs at the centipede. The fireballs connected,and the beast writhed in fury. It started to disintegrate and Sadie and i quickly jumped off before we fell to the floor.

I wanted to sit down and sleep,but i knew it wasn't the time.''Fellow gods!''I said. All the gods stared at me funny.

''Well,um...you see what we just did! We took down a monster together! As a team!''I yelled. The gods started nodding appreciatively.

''This is the alliance we must make! To defeat an old threat that has risen!''Carter yelled,standing next to me.

''If we work together,we can stand against Set!''Sadie yelled. Her comment made no sense but the gods nodded anyway.

Annabeth stood beside me.''All of you settled your differences in the battle. All of you weren't squabbling over each other. You all worked as a team,like a machine can't miss one single cog,a team can't have one less member. You all instinctively knew who to fight with. You all see eye to eye,but just don't want to admit it. All of you have the power to make a team,and work together.''She ended. _Leave it to Annabeth to make the most inspiring speech._

Athena stood proudly,as if to say ''That Annabeth right there is my daughter!''. All the gods began to shake hands with each other. They commemorated with each other,as if they were old friends rather than being enemies literally 20 minutes ago.

''I know what we should do. We should have a party to celebrate!''Zeus yelled.''Excellent idea! We'll party in Egypt!''Ra said.

''Hey,we want to party in Olympus!''Zeus narrowed his eyes. Ra did the same.

''Egypt!''

''Olympus!''

''Enough.''Athena sighed.''Let's just have two parties.''Both of them stared at her.''You're a genius!''They both exclaimed.

I was trying hard not to laugh. Ra took his flail and swirled it around,making a small portal.''Last god who comes has to break the pinata!''He yelled,jumping headfirst into the portal. All the gods followed suit,until Athena was left.

''I know your plan B.''Athena regarded us with those stormy grey eyes that make you feel like you are being violated.

''Is it a good one?''I asked softly.

''It is a desperate one.''Athena said. And cracked a smile.''But an effective one.''

She turned to me.''Percy,a word of advice. Do not use plan B unless you have no other choice. I am merely allying with the Egyptian gods because i do not want to see my daughter's boyfriend initiate plan B. Remember that.''She started walking towards the portal and came through.

''Percy...what's so devastating about plan B that Athena had to do that?''Annabeth asked carefully. Sadie quickly looked at me as if to say 'They have already been through enough,besides,this is just a plan B!'

''Let's just say i may not be the same.''I mumbled. Suddenly,Ra's head peeked out from the portal.

''I can't keep this open for long,you know! Hope in!''He gestured us to jump in the portal.

''What say you all to a break?''I asked dramatically,spreading my arms out wide.

''I need one.''

''I'm so going to finish the punch.''

''Come on Seaweed Brain.''

We all jumped in the portal at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9:Chaos vs Time

**Yay new chapter! Sorry it came out so late, I was spending my time reediting all my chapters(much nightmare)  
Anyway, hope you still like! I think this is the last chapter for this story, so I'll make it as...interesting? as possible.  
Someone told me the ending was lame. EDIT TIME. I'm gonna cook up a storm :3**

* * *

I glanced around at all the partying gods. They seemed to be having a good time. Heck, even Poseidon was mingling with the goddesses. But it all seemed too...quiet. I stopped leaning on the table and walked over to Annabeth, who was dancing with Carter and Sadie.

''Hey Percy!''She yelled, the words literally torn from her throat as Carter spun her around. Sadie looked like she was about to faint from exhaustion. She stopped on the dance floor and staggered towards me. I caught her in my arms as she tripped and fell.

''Easy there, Sadie! You look like you ran the Marathon!''I laid her on one of the couches that wasn't infested with leftover pizzas or soda stains. You have no idea how hard it was to find such a couch in this party...but anyway, I managed to find one. It was on the edge of the pyramid, with a panoramic view of the desert and a few dozen gods and goddesses partying away.

''What's wrong?''I turned around. Sadie was already stirring from her sleep, and I helped her sit up.''You look troubled.''

A dozen thoughts began to race my mind.''Sadie...I think Set sent us that centipede thing, and he made sure we won...to make us lose our guard.''

Sadie frowned.''If that was Set's plan, I can tell you that it's working.''She gestured to the party.

''And that's what scares me. Even Annabeth didn't seem to find anything wrong with this huge party. And she was the smart one...''I sighed, and I sat down on the couch. The effort made Sadie lift a bit.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.''Why don't you just tell them what's wrong, Percy?''Sadie whispered. I slumped deeper into my couch, which made Sadie slide to me.

''You want me to walk up to a dozen powerful immortals and say 'Oh you guys are idiots! Set just wanted us to feel good about ourselves and he's gonna devour us when we party' ?''I said sarcastically.

''You really deserve the term 'Seaweed Brain'.''

''Hey!''I protested. Sadie just giggled and sat closer to me. Watching the crazy gods throw each other around and drinking godly nectar, this kind of reminds me of the first day of my quest. The party streamers, the plates of cake and cups of soda whizzing past me, serving a few very hungry and thirsty demigods. And the pinata...

''Sadie...what if it really does come down to plan B?''I asked her. She shook her head.''We have to believe it won't come to that, Percy. I don't want to lose you...''She curled up into a ball and snuggled next to me.

''You saw Athena today. She never does favors for free, especially to a son of Poseidon. And yet she's choosing to collaborate with the Egyptian gods. I get the feeling Plan A and B are going to backfire...and I'll have to do it.''I sighed.

''Well, let's just make sure it won't come to that.''Sadie whispered. She reminded me so much of a puppy, I slapped my hand away before it could pat her head.

''...Sadie, you hear that rumbling?''I felt small vibrations through my whole body.''I do actually. What's going on!''Sadie was already summoning her wand, and I pulled out Riptide. The gods all stopped and started pointing at the ground.

The floor suddenly cracked in two, sending gods flying everywhere. I barely managed to keep my balance as the hole kept getting bigger, like a massive split on the Earth's surface. It extended and split into another two ways, and now it was separating the floor into four pieces.

The gods all tried to keep their balance, but it was futile. The ground shook so much, my legs were literally turning into jelly. The floor slanted towards the gaping hole, as if it wanted us to be swallowed into the earth. We tried to hang on, but the floor just completely turned over, and we plunged into darkness.

* * *

''Percy.''

I vaguely heard a voice in my head. It sounded urgent and scared.

''Percy!''

I didn't want to wake. I could just sleep here for all I cared. Free from any more Prophecies, just relaxing here in this empty void.

Good things never last forever. I was suddenly jarred awake. I looked around, and saw that Sadie was furiously shaking me.

''Sadie.''I coughed. Her eyes widened with happiness and she hugged me.

''What happened? Where are we?''I asked. We looked like we were in a clearing, with a dense forest surrounding us. There were no signs of wildlife, not a single trace or clue of any indication this place had been inhabitated.

What grabbed my attention the most was the giant stone tablet lying directly in front of us. It emitted a gloomy aura, overgrown with vines and roots. The tablet looked like it hadn't been maintained well.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from the tablet. It looked extremely old, like as old as the earth itself. It looked like a man, and he was wearing simple denim jeans and a white shirt.

The man extended a hand, and I noticed it was lined with clock symbols. Suddenly, one of the symbols faded, and the man fell forward. I caught him before he could fall.

''You...you're Kronos!''I guessed. The old man gave a weary nod.''Time has not been kind to me, Percy Jackson. Ironic, really.''He coughed.

''This is the guy that was your enemy?''Sadie glanced at the pitiful human.

''Not anymore. Not since Set took away all my power.''Kronos shifted, and he stepped aside to reveal the tablet.

Sadie crouched and took a closer look. It looked like any ordinary tablet, and ancient Greek words lined the sides.''The fate of Time is sealed. By chaos' sheer force of will.''She read.''Wait, how did I read them? This is ancient Greek!''I protested, turning to Kronos for an answer.

''The tablet reveals one's true native tongue. For you, it's Greek. For Sadie, it's hieroglyphs.''He explained slowly. I took another look at the lines.

I groaned.''I do not need another prophecy right now.'' The old man chuckled slightly.''It's part of the same Prophecy, Percy. These lines are the key to victory. Set has stolen my power, my own Secret name. He took away all that was me.''

''So Set has two secret names now?''Sadie asked. Kronos nodded slowly.''He is more powerful than me, but also more vulnerable than me.''

''Percy, this is great! We can tell the others about this!''Sadie looked at me expectantly.

''I'm sure Kronos will give us his secret name.''I said sarcastically, rubbing my fingers on the cold stony surface. It left a smudge on my finger.

''Sure. It's '_Rising Apocalypse'._''Kronos said coolly.

My ears were ringing.''Did you just actually gave us your secret name, the name that holds all your power in you? The name that is literally a summary of your life? And you just blurted it out?''

The old man shrugged.''It's not my secret name anymore. Why do I care?''

''Fair enough.''Sadie said.''Come on! We have to tell the others!''She started pulling my arm when she remembered something.''Um, how do we get out of here?''

Kronos shook his head sadly.''This tablet you see before me is both a gift and a curse. It allows the lord of time to travel to any place, any timeline. But it can also be used to trap him. Sadly, this can only be controlled by a god of time.''He settled his gaze on me.

''Wait a minute. You...want me to be the god of time?''I asked incredulously.

Kronos laid back his head and laughed.''You think I praise you that well?! You have just scratched the tip of the iceberg.''He stared at me with stony eyes, as if he was looking into my soul.

''What do you mean?''Sadie asked, standing up.''How are we going to get out of here if we can't control this tablet?''

Kronos smiled smugly.''I seem to remember that my tablet will also allow any divine being powerful enough to control it.''He smirked at me.

''What do you...''I glanced at Sadie's bag.''Please tell me that's not what you're thinking.''

''You're getting smarter, Percy Jackson! Before, you couldn't even tell what I was going to eat for lunch!''Kronos congratulated me, patting my back. I swatted his hand away and gazed at Sadie.

She stepped back quickly, hands grasping the bag.''Percy, you can't do that! I don't want you to leave!''She pleaded me with those big sad puppy dog eyes.

''I can't do it alone. And Kronos is too weak to help. I need a god.''I held my hand out. Sadie sighed and pulled the Apophis statue out of the bag. She placed it on my hand, using her other one to grab my arm.''You can't do it, Percy. The power of Apophis is too much for a single person to control.''

''What about a fifth of Apophis?''I asked innocently. Slowly, a smile began to creep from Sadie.''You can probably control it, provided you give it full mental resilience. Just don't break the tablet.''

She took her wand and another statue of Apophis from her bag.''I'm ready.'' She tossed me a bottle of water and I uncapped it, letting a stream of water soak into the floor. I willed them to tighten and it coiled into a familiar length of string.

I was about to break the statue when I felt a hand grasp my shoulder.''Percy Jackson,''Kronos whispered.''This is not like anything you've ever experienced. Just remember this word:_Ma'at. _It's reverse for chaos.''He smiled softly and stepped back...a lot.

''Thanks for the vote of confidence.''I muttered. I looked at the small statue on my palm. It looked so..._safe, _so small and insignificant. But I knew better. I took a deep breath and threw it on the ground.

The statue shattered into a million pieces, and out rose from it a giant shadow of the snake. It looked even bigger than before, but it was just snaking around the clearing, as it it was weakened.

''Now or never.''I willed the water to enter its brain. I felt myself turning into the chaos beast, my thoughts filled with rage and anger, my instinct to destroy everything nearly engulfing me. I opened my eyes and saw that Sadie and Kronos were like small pups from where I was looking. The desire to destroy everything, everyone filled my mind, and I unhinged my jaws, ready to swallow Sadie whole.

''No!''She screamed.''Remember me, Percy! Remember: _Ma'at_!''She pleaded desperately.

_Ma'at. _The word sounded so foreign in my mind, so...obsolete. But I forced my mind to remember Order, remember all the times I had gone through with Sadie and Annabeth. I closed my mouth and looked at Sadie in apology.''Sorry.''My voice sounded raspy and dry, like I sucked on a lime for a long time.

''It's fine. Just...please don't talk to me like that. Your voice is scary.''Sadie whimpered. I nodded slowly.

Kronos applauded from the edge of the clearing.''Okay great, Percy! That tablet is now recognized into your speech patterns! Tell it where you want to go!''He called out.

''Er...tablet!''I said to the block of stone. It was glowing purple.''Take me to where...wait, where are Carter and Annabeth?''I turned to Kronos.

He shrugged.''I sent them to Egypt. Set has already planned his next evil act. He wants to get this.''A scythe materialized before him, and he grabbed it.

''That's...your Scythe!''I gasped.''But how is it not in Set's possession?''

Kronos turned the handle gently.''This is my last shred of power. I am no longer the god of time. What I had left, I used to keep Set away from this.''He extended the Scythe to me.

I grabbed it with my fangs gingerly. The wood was old and delicately carved, and the blade gleamed wickedly in the sunlight.''Be careful with it. That blade is pure adamantium. One touch from it could-''

''Sever my soul from my body, I know.''I said with a mouth full of a Scythe. Sadie suddenly stepped away quickly.''I don't want my soul severed!''

''I'll be careful with it,''I promised her, carefully lifting the Scythe.''This old weapon has a secret.''Kronos chuckled. He grabbed the bottom of the wooden handle and twisted it. The Scythe glowed with white light, then shrunk into a small modern flask.

''Just twist it if you want to open it.''He passed back the flask. Sadie took it quickly and shoved it in her bag. I turned to Kronos gratefully, wanting to thank him for that(that's a first). But when I turned around, I saw that he was slowly disintegrating from the bottom. He smiled sadly, like he knew it was going to happen.

''When I gave you my Scythe, Percy, I gave you my life. That weapon was tied to my life force, and if it were taken, I would die. Guess you really did kill me this time.''He placed a hand on my shoulder.

I just stared in shock as his legs started to turn to dust.''Before you leave, I just want to know one more thing.''Kronos nodded slowly, like he knew I was going to ask that sooner or later.

''Percy, the reason why your timeline and Sadie's timeline merged was because when I died, Apophis was also getting execrated by the Kanes. We died at almost the exact same time, and our deaths sent a surge of power large enough that it generated a conflux between the two existing timelines. You would have to create a power source as large as a meteor hurtling from space to be able to separate the timelines. Come to think of it, that's the exact reason why dinosaurs were transported into Zeno's world. What power that meteor had. I named it Kronos, actually.''The old man shook his head slightly. His chest was nearly gone now.

''Wait, you're saying that the dinosaurs could have existed in our world if that meteor didn't come?''I yelled incredulously.''Well, yes actually.''Kronos said.''Why do you want to know?''

Note to self:Travel to 65 million years ago and stop that meteor in my spare time.''No reason, just curious.''

His body was gone now, and his face remained. And that was dissolving really quickly. Kronos managed to give a last nod to me before he completely turned to dust, his remains scattered away by an invisible wind.

''He named a giant piece of rock Kronos.''Sadie commented.''Suits his personality.''

I turned away from the scene. I couldn't believe Kronos was my enemy just 3 weeks ago. Just now, he had given us a way to stop Set, given a way to bait him, and sacrificed his life to do so. He even told me how to get dinosaurs in my world. I couldn't let his death be in vain.

I willed the water to evaporate. I felt my body slowly return to old Percy Jackson, my mind slowly becoming sane. I shifted, and I felt the familiar sense of two feet again.''Wierd, having to walk on two feet now.''I suddenly felt like I had a major migraine, and I fell to the ground.

The shadow was now free of my control, and it apparently didn't like it. It charged at me, but before it could even get near me, Sadie had already chanted a spell, the extra statue levitating in front of her. The snake was sucked into the statue, and it writhed in agony, but to no avail. The statue dropped onto the floor and laid there.

''Percy!''Sadie rushed to me. She helped me sit up, grabbing a bottle of nectar from her bag. I drank the godly liquid down gratefully. My head felt like it was being crushed by a bulldozer.

''How do you feel?''Sadie asked me quietly.''Like what I felt after listening to one of Carter's Magic Problem-Solving 101.''I mumbled. Sadie laughed softly, and wiped the nectar from my chin.''But seriously, how did you feel when you controlled that shadow?''

I was silent for a long while.''I felt...powerful. And chaotic. Everytime I see something, I keep getting this insane urge to destroy it. My mind was like, filled up with thoughts despise and hatred towards everything. Thanks for making me realize Ma'at, Sadie. I probably would have destroyed everything if you didn't. If this is just a fifth of Apophis...''I sighed.

Sadie hugged me softly. I just thought about my plan. _If controlling his shadow was that hard, what chance do I have against the full creature..._

I sighed and tried to drink more nectar, but the bottle was empty.''Sadie? How much nectar was inside that?''I asked nervously. She frowned.''It was full. Why?''

''I drank the whole bottle.''Sadie shook her head.''Impossible, Percy. Annabeth said that a sip is tolerable to demigods, but any more than that and they burn up.''

''Am I burning up?''I slowly turned over the bottle to prove my point.''Percy...you feeling okay?''Sadie asked carefully.

''Nothing out of the ordinary.''I said. ''This is impossible. That bottle was nearly full! How did you survive that!''

''You know Sadie...this is the food of the gods. And since I drank a whole bottle and I didn't die, does that make me a god?''I asked her.

''I think it's because you controlled Apophis's shadow, it left some kind of impression on you. Kind of like Amos.''She commented.

''Oh yeah. I noticed that Amos's magic was red.''I thought about the times he conjured magic.

''Percy, please don't be like Apophis. I don't want you to be all crazy and mad.''Tears streamed out of her eyes. I gently wiped them away.''It's okay Sadie, I won't be like that overgrown garden snake.''Even as I say it, a tiny part of me got mad that I insulted myself...I mean Apophis. _Oh my...am I really turning into Apophis?!_

Wanting to change the subject, I asked ''You ready to meet our godly friends at Egypt?''. She smiled.''I'm always ready.''I grabbed the Apophis statue lying on the floor and put it in Sadie's bag. The tablet was still glowing, surprisingly. The words at it's sides all glowed different shades of purple.

''Take us, and yourself, to Egypt.''I commanded. The glow was getting brighter and it engulfed all of us in a purple light. I shielded my eyes from the burning light as I felt my whole body begin to vibrate, then laid still.

* * *

I opened my eyes, to get a pile of sand on them.''Ow!''I yelled, wiping tears away from my eyes. Ever had the time when you were playing at the beach, and sand got in your eyes? Imagine that, just a hundred times more painful.

''Percy!''I vaguely heard Carter's voice somewhere. The sounds of battle echoed all around me, the impact of fireballs, the sizzling of singed flesh. Well, those were the main sounds I heard. Carter grabbed my shoulder and uttered some magic chant. Slowly, the pain reduced from my eyes and the sand suddenly disappeared.

''Thanks man. That was painful.''I rubbed my eyes open. Now that I could see clearly, I saw that all the Egyptian and Greek gods were fighting a small boy on the desert. They were flying all their weapons and powers at him, but they all just seemed to annoy him.

''Percy!''Sadie yelled from behind me. We both turned around, and saw that Sadie was hanging in the air by a purple tendril connected to...nothing. I pulled out Riptide and sliced the end. It writhed in agony and disappeared. Sadie was lying on the ground, her bag spilling all of its contents on the sands.

''Sadie!''I kneeled down. Sadie coughed up some sand and looked at me gratefully.''Thanks for saving me. You need this.''She lifted her body and pulled out the statue from below. It was covered in sand, but still in shape. I took it and put it in my pocket.

I turned to Carter.''Where's Annabeth and the initiates?''Carter gestured to the gods. I scrutinized my eyes, and I could see that the gods all had tiny human figures inside them.''Wow, they're all hosting the gods?!''I said.

''Yeah! We just managed to keep Sora occupied for now, but-''

''Wait. Sora?''Carter nodded grimly, and pointed to the small boy. I saw that he was laughing away as flames tickled him and lighting bolts barely left a mark on his flesh. He raised a hand, and purple tendrils started appearing on the ground. The gods all tripped on them and fell to the ground.

''Carter! We need you on the battlefield!''Horus suddenly appeared next to us, in full battle gear. His kopesh laid on his belt.''I can't touch him if you're not hosting me! Oh, I see you've brought two reinforcements. Welcome, Sadie and Percy. Now let's go!''

Carter nodded, and Horus disappeared into a wisp of orange smoke. It entered Carter's mouth and suddenly, Carter was encased in a glowing avatar of Horus. He charged forward, kopesh swinging wildly.

''Sadie! I need you!''Isis appeared. Sadie nodded and Isis did the exact same thing as Horus, except that her mist was rainbow colored.

''Percy! Go find Poseidon!''Sadie called out. I was about to rush for him when he appeared in front of me.

''Search no more, son. You ready to knockout a head?''He laughed. I grabbed his hand and our minds merged. I felt the power of the sea at my fingertips, and I summoned a huge wave of water from nowhere and surfed into battle.

Sora was still smiling away at us. He seemed to be playing with us, laughing smugly as he watched us fail to stop him.

''Do you still not get my meaning? Set is unstoppable!''Sora yelled, grabbing a handful of sand and hurling it at us. The sand turned purple mid-air and exploded all around us. I coughed and gagged, pulling out Riptide. It looked wicked and deadly under my avatar's hands. I jumped away from another purple sand attack as they exploded around me, showering the gods in purple smoke again.

''Percy! The Scythe!''Isis/Sadie yelled, as they were blasted with another dose of purple energy. I looked around me wildly, and I saw the flask lying there on the sands. I picked it up gingerly.''If this thing can sever the soul from the body, can it separate a god from it's host?''

I looked as Sora now used a bow made of sand and shot us with arrows of dark energy.''I hope this works.''I twisted the cap, and the flask morphed into a ten-foot tall gleaming Scythe.''Sweet!''

I charged into battle, now watching in horror and amazement as Sora created a miniature sand storm around him. The gods all had difficulty keeping their footing, but I didn't care. I just ran to his back and sliced the small boy in half.

It was like watching a movie in slow motion. I saw the Scythe phase through his body, only picking up Set in its path. I swung around and threw Set to a sand dune. The sand storm died instantly, and Sora dropped to the ground, unconscious.

''We did it Percy!''Carter/Horus yelled. The other gods started cheering.''Wait!''I commanded, sensing something wrong about the whole matter. The sand dune suddenly exploded in a burst of purple energy and there stood Set, his clothes steaming from the blast.''Very well, if you want to play that game, I can do it too!''He stamped his foot on the floor and a wave of energy emerged, pushing all of us back. My connection with Poseidon was forced away as we split apart.

Annabeth, Sadie, Carter and the other initiates were lying on the floor, their respective gods all unconscious behind them. They slowly started to stir, but the gods were completely knocked out.

''Ahahah!''Set yelled.''What can you do now? Your precious gods are unable to help you this time. Now, give me the Scythe, Percy.''He said my name maniacally, his eyes gleaming with excitement and glee.

''You want it? You're going to have to fight me. Or should I say...Apophis!''I quickly took out the statue and muttered an chant Sadie taught me before.''Just in case you can't help me bring back Apophis.''I said last time.

The statue started to glow with red energy. I said the final words as the statue burst open and Apophis in his full form emerged. He was...HUGE. It's head was so big, I doubt it would have any difficulty swallowing the Brooklyn mansion whole! It's body rippled with Chaos energy, red lighting arcing along it's scales. It was a massive cobra, and I swear I could feel it's emotions. It wanted to destroy everything, be it Set or the gods. I couldn't let it do that. I quickly summoned some water from the ground: there was a lot cause of the major wave I rushed into battle with. I quickly forced the water to enter Apophis' mind.

Whatever I felt when controlling the shadow was amplified much worse. Five times, to be precise. The urge to destroy everything overwhelmed me. I despised all creation, all order. I despised the gods, all they had made me gone through. I wanted it all destroyed, all ruined. Dark thoughts clouded my mind, tempting me to just watch myself destroy all of creation, everything, everyone.

''Percy!'' I looked down at these insignificant ants. It was the puny girl talking. ''Remember! Ma'at!'' Her voice was barely a whisper in the chaotic thoughts in my mind. I could have destroyed them there and then, but something stopped me...and Apophis doesn't like to be stopped!

''That overgrown garden snake can't protect you from me!'' Set hollered. I instantly turned to him, rage and fear radiating though my entire body. For a while, it actually worked. Set slightly cowered in front of me.

''You insult Apophis. Prepare to die!'' I lunged forward, feeling the power of Chaos ripple though every segment of my body. Anger possessed my mind, and I let it guide me, straight to Set's heart.

He yelped and swiped me away with the scythe. I flew backwards and crashed into a sand dune. I roared with anger and straightened myself.

Set was just staring at me. ''But...this scythe was supposed to separate you from Apophis!'' He gasped.

''Aw look, it's the crybaby of the week!'' I mocked. It felt good to see the god of time turn purple and yell a battle cry.

I threw a pile of sand at his throat. He started gagging, and I took the opportunity. I rammed into him with such speed and power, the impact made a giant crater in the sand.

''You cannot stop me! I am the lord of time!'' Set said uncertainly, staggering across the desert. He raised his scythe weakly.

I watched him stumble and roll into the crater, landing on my body. He instantly stood up. ''Wait, I'm the god of time!'' He raised his scythe, and time seemed to crawl to a standstill. Perhaps it was because I was Apophis, but I could sense time energy whirling around me. It's like swimming in a sea while Set had a speedboat or something.

I saw flying sand particles everywhere. Right behind me, I felt the presence of a dozen or so insignificant 'immortals'. Peh. I'll wipe them from existence soon enough. But the real threat now was Set. I snarled in slow motion and attempted to bite him. I looked so slow it was like watching a movie at 2 frames per second.

''What can your Chaos do now, Apophis?'' Set laughed menacingly. He stood up normally and walked around me. ''I control time itself. The power of chronology is in my hands. Looks like even Apophis can't stop me. But if you would be my servant, I could consider to allow you to continue destroying Ma'at which you so desperately seek.''

I glared at him, but his offer was feeling pretty good. But a word sparked in my head. _Ma'at. _It rang around my entire body, filling me with order and peace. I guess you could call it the perfect balance of Chaos and Order. I breathed out, slowly taking control over my body. I felt more in possession, more in control, than before. Maybe a little Order ain't so bad.

My feral instinct raged inside me. _There is no Ma'at! There is only Chaos!_ A little over 5 minutes ago, I would have agreed completely. Now that I was in control, I simply said no. A plan began to form in my head. A crazy one, but still a plan.

''Hey Set.'' I smirked. He stopped walking and gazed at me curiously. ''You know the term 'the light at the end of the tunnel'?''

He nodded carefully. ''Well, you helped me find Order within Chaos.''

''Huh?'' He shook his head confused. Before I could regret anything, I focused my Chaos energy on the swirling time energy, corrupting it, twisting it to my will. _That's all Apophis is ever good for. Twisting people to serve him. And yet, I chose to become it. So what does that make me..._

I forced these thoughts out of my mind. No time to think. Set was still looking at me weirdly. I saw the time energy subtly turn slightly reddish, pulsating with Chaos energy.

''What's so funny?'' Set demanded. I decided to stay still. ''You might find yourself begging to spare yourself in time.'' I smirked.

''Don't think so.'' And he swung his scythe at me. It looked like it was moving at snail's pace from here.

''What...THE!'' Set yelled. I decided to stop acting and coiled around him.

''How do you like me now?'' I hissed. ''I corrupted your time magic, made it bend it to my will. You might want to start begging now.''

Set snorted. ''I may be evil, but not as evil as you. All you do is corrupt! Everything in sight you bend it to your will. And for what purpose? To destroy Ma'at, Order. You may be Percy Jackson right now, but you will feel the emotions of Apophis soon enough. But by then you would have destroyed everything in sight.''

He spat at the ground and leaned forward. ''You want to know why? Cause you are a monster, a creature feared and hated amongst your world. Even your followers cower in fear of you. You are a snake, sly and cunning. And that's all you'll ever amount to.'' He let out a desperate laugh.

''Enough talk.'' I summoned the stone tablet. It just rised from the ground, hovering in front of him. I forced it to open. It started glowing with chaos energy, rippling through the different dimensions. I saw a glimpse of a yellow world with dinosaurs, a technological world with roads made out of light, and a desolate forest. It opened, and swallowed Set whole like a black hole.

He's still annoying as ever. Set grabbed the ledge of the stone. ''This isn't over, Percy Jackson. You may have stopped me, but at what cost? Mark my words, your mind is going to be infected with Chaos soon enough. The threat to this world isn't me. It's you!'' He laughed and let go. The stone stopped glowing and fell onto the sand.

I was too stunned to notice I was shaking. Sadie slowly walked to me, and hugged me. I instantly backed away, leaving her falling on the sand.

''Percy!'' She cried. I couldn't control my thoughts. They were so dark and evil, my feral side barking at me to just kill the insignificant bug.

_N-no! That bug is my friend! _I shook my head and roared.

''Percy! Control it!'' Carter was standing beside Sadie now. ''You can do it!''

I looked at the tiny ant. He looked so small, and so easily pummeled. ''Carter...'' I hissed.

''Percy! Don't you remember me!'' Sadie was tearing up. ''Sadie...Sadie!''

My instincts took over and I lunged forward. At the last minute, I forced my mind to change direction and I nearly hit Sadie. She tumbled on the sand, unconscious.

''Sadie...no!'' I cried. I looked down at my body. Set was right. He's not the main threat...I am.

''Percy...we can try to save you from Apophis.'' Zia said, but I snarled. I blinded them with a bright flash of chaos light and dove into the sand, running far away from the gods, from Carter...from Sadie. I have to stop myself. I don't want to kill her, but my body screams at me to do it. I have to run away. I have to hide. Even if Sadie begs me all she wants, she'll never find me. I dug into the sandstone, unsure of my destination. But I knew one thing:I had to leave before I hurt others. Even if it means leaving everything behind.

I know where I had to go.

* * *

Sadie looked like she was about to cry. I nursed her in my arms.

''Percy's going to be all right, Sadie.'' But I wasn't sure of that. I wasn't even sure Percy was in there anymore.

''He's still fighting the beast inside of him...I know he can do it! I have to find him!'' She stood up.

Ra stopped her with a wave of his hand. ''But!'' She began.

''Sadie...I fear that Percy is long gone. He's a monster. A chaos beast. We can't save him.'' Ra shook his head sadly.

''You're wrong!'' Sadie cried. ''Percy is still in there! He used all his will to stop himself from eating me! I could feel him fighting! I have to find him!''

Even Poseidon looked uncertain. ''Sadie...you realize Percy is now the embodiment of Chaos itself? Even that kind of power is too much for Percy alone.''

Sadie shook her head at the crowd of gods. ''You all call yourselves gods and goddesses. Where is the gratitude and sympathy of you gods then!'' She spat out the g word. ''Percy just saved us from Set. He used human creativity alone, to fight him. What did we all do? We just simply watched him defeat Set and then give up in him the moment he did his job!'' She yelled at them. All of them lowered their heads.

''I don't care even if I have to go alone. I'm finding Percy.'' She straightened up, but I grabbed her hand.

''I'll come too.''

''I'll always help Seaweed Brain.'' Annabeth piped in.

''Sure, I guess he's worth saving...'' Walt shrugged.

The rest of the initiates all nodded. Sadie's eyes brimmed with tears. ''Thank you all...''She choked on her words.

''We want to help to.'' The Greek gods all stepped forward. ''Percy has saved us once before. Now he's sacrificed his sanity to save us again. We would be shamed if we didn't at least try.'' Athena smiled.

Wow. Athena agreeing to help a son of Poseidon. That's something you don't see everyday.

I cleared my throat at the Egyptian gods. Ra stepped forward gingerly.

''I guess we can help...''Ra muttered. Zia gave him a loud ''AHEM!'', and he instantly saluted us. ''I mean we will search the entire Duat for him. Never fear!'' He clicked his heels.

''I knew you guys would help.'' Sadie said. ''I think I know where he's going.''

All of us looked at her expectantly. She took a deep breath. ''I think...I think he's going back to that clearing where we last saw Kronos. I think he wants to die with him.''

* * *

**Done editing! Yay! XD Not going to write any more chapters about this, unless you really want. Pls tell me which version you liked! I'll delete the other one if you guys all don't like!**


End file.
